La septième âme
by Ange-Jedudsor
Summary: .......lemon en ligne........ Draco, devenu aveugle, est sur le point de mourir. Diton que l'amour tue.. et si cette fois ce serais le contraire? .... yaoi HPDM spoiler T6, Ratting M.
1. Chapter 1 regret du passer

Titre : La septième âme 

Chapitre 1 :Regret du passer

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling

**Avertissement : **il pourra y avoir dans les chapitres a venir certains rapports homo entre un certain harry et un certain Draco alors euh si ça vous dégoûte juste lisez pas et euh il peut y avoir du sang aussi fais que les cœurs sensibles …..

**Spoiler : **oki la fic est une certaine suite au 6eme livre alors ceux qui l'on pas lu risquent de en pas comprendre puisque mon histoire tourne autour de l'intrigue ( si on veut principale) du 6 eme tome et donc les horcrux (sans commentaire pour ceux qui ont pas lus ) donc arrêtez vous la si vous voulez pas en savoir plus

Oki sinon j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre , lol ça m'encouragera a écrire le prochain et ça serais extrêmement gentil de laisser des reveuw même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez lus :D . a pars ça vous risquez de rencontrer beaucoup d'erreurs je ne suis pas très bonne question orthographe grammaire etc. alors je suis desolee d'avance

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Qui s'embrasse a regretter le passer perd le présent et risque l'avenir…

Pourquoi et comment? …. Ma vie est un enfer … j'aimerais par moments retourner dans le passer et dire non. J'aurais au moins pu en parler à quelqu'un n'importe qui. Je ne me retrouverai peut être pas ici aujourd'hui. Je regrette tant.

Me voilà maintenant majeur depuis le début de juillet et c'est maintenant seulement dans cette fin d'août qu'il décide enfin que j'ai le droit à sa marque. Au début, je ne le nie pas ça m'attirait. Je me disais que j'aurais enfin pu être fort et respecté que j'aurais pu hanter le monde. Quelle immaturité que de penser cela.

Je ne me suis rendu compte que maintenant que jamais, oh jamais, qui conque ne pourrait satisfaire le maître des ténèbres. J'aurais du le tuer et Severus aurait du me laisser faire, tel étaient ses ordres, puis même si ses souhaits ont étés exaucés, même ça n'était pas assez. Pourquoi seigneur n'ai-je pu commettre ce meurtre? Pourquoi mes muscles m'ont lâchés et j'ai été paralysé quand j'aurais justement dû agir? Tuer c'est facile n'est ce pas?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème avec la mort avant. Mes grands-parents sont morts et je m'en suis bien moqué, tout autant que je me suis moqué de la mort de Dumbledore, alors pourquoi ne pas pouvoir la lui donner? Pourquoi?

Je sens des larmes brûlantes rouler sur mes joues. Je les essuie avec hâte avant de me lever de mon lit et de me poser devant un miroir au fond de la pièce. Deux de mes doigts s'attardent sur ma joue, là ou avaient coulés mes larmes, les traces y sont encore. Je dévisage le moi que je suis rendu. Plus maigre, plus grand, les yeux cernés, le visage encore plus blême qu'avant et les cheveux d'un blond terne tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Mon regard manque d'assurance et mes lèvres se sont positionnés en position neutre, même mes sourires moqueurs d'autrefois ne sont plus capables de les animer.

Dans moins d'une heur je sortirais enfin de cette chambre que j'habite depuis deux mois pour devenir un objet. À cette pensée un nœud bloque ma gorge que j'essaye aussi bien que mal de ravaler, puis mes yeux s'humidifient de nouveau. Je le déteste plus que tout, JE LE HAIS!

Je me rappelle de ce moment depuis lequel je suis enfermé ici dans cette cave loin des rayons du soleil. Il traverse ma pensée à longueur de temps; Potter nous avait poursuivi, Rogue et moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rendu hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et là, enfin on avait transplané grâce à la marque de ce dernier, car moi bien entendu j'était trop jeune pour l'avoir.

Puis on avaient réapparus dans un vaste cimetière ou une odeur de corps brûlés régnait encore dans l'air. Une immense demeure, j'irais même jusqu'à dire un château s'élevait devant nous. Nous, nous sommes dirigés vers celle-ci à grandes enjambés. Rendus au portail, je me rappelle avoir entendu un des Mangemorts susurrer quelque chose avec ça baguette en main, avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

Introduits dans la demeure, Severus et moi avons parcouru plusieurs pièces plus bizarres les unes que les autres avant de nous rendre a une immense salle dont les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux. Un foyer se trouvait tout au fond de celle-ci. Il y avait comme seul mobilier une table basse et un fauteuil de style victorien, tous les deux posés devant un feu grisâtre presque noir.

Un homme tenant un verre a la main admirait celui-ci et semblait nous attendre. C'était le seigneur et Maître de ténèbres bien entendu…. J'entendis sa voix s'adresser à nous. Elle était grave et résonnait dans mon estomac me donnant un certain malaise.

- Severus, dit-il, comment avez vous oser vous en mêler alors que vous n'étiez supposé rien savoir? Oh , bien sur il était déjà au courant de la situation.

- Maître, Répondit ce dernier s'agenouillant et se traînant jusqu'aux pieds de celui-ci , laissez-moi m'…

- T'expliquer? J'avais donné un ordre Severus. Sa voix était si calme pourtant remplie de reproches, ça faisait peur.

Rogue se permit alors de lever ses yeux vers son Maître et répondit d'une vois mal assuré

- J'avais fait un serment inviolable, Maître je ne pouvais…

- Je vois, répondit le Lord noir se redressant de sont fauteuil tout en ignorant le maître des potions, puis posa son regard sur moi. Malefoy, continua-t-il, que dois-je comprendre, tu étais entre la vie et la mort avec un Dumbledore te menacent de sa baguette, alors ton professeur a du intervenir?

Qu'aurais-je du répondre à cela ? Dumbledore était mort. Ne devait-t-il pas nous féliciter, nous honorer? Non, à la place il nous crachait à la figure son mécontentement alors que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à pénétrer dans le château accompagné de ses partisans. Puis avait encore moins réussi à toucher Dumbledore. Pour tout dire il avait eu de la difficulté à toucher un gamin inconscient, alors comment pouvait t'il nous prendre avec ce genre de sarcasme.

Il me dévisagea ensuite quelques instants puis me dit avec un sourire moqueur. :

- Tu est tout le contraire de ton père à ce que je vois, celui-ci aurait profité pour se prosterner à mes pieds pour se faire pardonner alors que toi tu ne cesse de me rabaisser et surtout de me sous-estimer. Tu sais peut être bloquer ton esprit Draco mais pas à moi . Jamais à moi.

Puis, sans même que j'eusse le temps de frémir il leva sa baguette sur moi. Je sentis mes os grincer sous la douleur du sort impardonnable, mais pourtant aucun son ne s'échappait de ma gorge. La souffrance était insupportable certes et ce n'était pas l'envie de crier qui me manquais, pourtant je n'arrivais pas. Je m'effondrai très vites sous mon poids puis, au bout de quelque temps la souffrance cessa.

Deux mangemorts venaient de rentrer dans la pièce. Ils me soulevèrent avec dégoût pour me traîner en dehors de la pièce. En tant normal je me serais débattu j'aurais envoyé des sorts dans toutes les directions possible, mais à ce moment la je me sentais si impuissant. Mon orgueil habituellement au plus haut m'avait abandonné.

Il me jetèrent comme un déchet, dans la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve aujourd'hui, me prirent ma baguette puis m'abandonnèrent. Je crois que mes pouvoirs m'ont quittées a cet instant, et même avec baguette je n'aurais pu m'en sortir. J'ignore pour quelle raison, j'avais peut être tout simplement perdu espoir.

Encore une fois j'étais traitée en conséquence du statut de mon père, lui aussi je le détestait. Pour sa faiblesse, pour sa façon de faire pitié, mais en même temps c'était mon père …

Depuis ce jour, Bella passe parfois pour m'amener a boire et a manger, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu l'appétit. Pour tout dire je me laisse mourir, mais la mort elle refuse de venir a moi aussi facilement, suposément je dois souffrir avant qu'elle ne vienne.

J'entends cogner à la porte et je me retourne en sursautant. C'est encore ma tante mais cette fois-ci elle n'a plus ce regard de dégoût qui m'est réservé à chaque fois comme salut. Non cette fois c'est un rictus amusé qu'elle me lance.

Elle dépose une robe de cérémonie sur mon lit et ma baguette par-dessus, puis s'approche de moi et passe un de ses ongles sur ma joue suivant la trace qu'avaient suivis mes larmes quelques instants plutôt.

« Pauvre Draco, quel abominable sort pèse sure tes épaules, me dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. »

Je recule d'un pas la dévisageant puis baisse les yeux et ose enfin lui demander :

« Mère sera la? »

Elle éclate d'un rire froid. Elle est si belle même après ses années à Azkaban. Pourtant son âme est celle d'un démon. Puis me répond d'une vois froide

« aucune mère ne veut voir son fils se ridiculiser Draco. »

« Elle est toujours en vie, n'est ce pas ? Je lui lance désespérément. »

Elle me sourit, sans toutefois répondre, puis d'un geste me rappelle que je dois me changer.

Je n'insiste pas, mais un nœud se forme à une vitesse affolante dans ma gorge. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, j'ai envie que ça cesse. Je prend les vêtements qu'elle m'a apporté je les enfile puis, prend ma baguette et me dirige vers elle.

Elle me sourit, puis sans crier garde lève sa baguette et murmure une formule. Je sens un choc dans ma poitrine et me retrouve écrasé contre le mur. Je me relève avec difficulté, mais je ne dis rien. Je continue à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais voyons Draco, il est ou ton orgueil? Depuis quand as-tu pris cette habitude de te soumettre?

- On y va Bellatrix, le Maître doit nous attendre.

- Quelle impatience de mourir petit serpent…

- C'est une marque pas la mort … a moins qu'il ai changé d'avis

- T'est pas une vache Draco, tu ne va pas tout simplement de faire marquer au fer rouge pour en suite de jeter avec le reste du troupeau, loin de la. Il faudra l'affronter, montrer ta force, ta volonté. Il faudra être a l'agonie pour te montrer digne, il faudra l'implorer de t'épargner.

A ces paroles je baisse la tête avec honte. Qu'est ce que je croyais? L'affronter… alors que je risque de m'évanouir en montant l'escalier…

au bout de quelques minutes nous sortons de la demeure. Il fait nuit. Bella me prend par la main et nous transplantons sur une colline parsemée de pierres tombales. Apparemment j'ai droit au même sort que Diggory.

Un léger brouillard règne dans l'air et même si on est au mois d'août je me sent grelotter . je l'aperçois plus loin entouré de ses serviteurs.

Il s'approche de moi et ses chiens resserrent le cercle autour de nous. Je tremble et j'ai peur. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je ne réussirais pas. Je sais que j'en souffrirai . je sais que …… qu… qu'un de ces abominables chiens viennent de poser mon père aux pieds du Maître des ténèbres . Je sens ma bouche s'entrouvrir et mon cœur accélérer sa cadence. Il a l'air perdu tout comme moi et regarde son Maître avec crainte.

« Tue le !» Me dit il tout bas, sans rien rajouter d'autre. Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre. Il roule les yeux puis rajoute toujours en une murmure :

« Tue le Draco sinon c'est toi qui va mourir. »

Apparemment ce soir le Lord noir a une dent contre les Malefoy. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive ou ce que j'ai fait de mal. Pourquoi ne se contente t'il pas de simplement me jeter quelques sorts comme pour tous les autres? Pourquoi c'est juste moi qui dois tuer mon père? Qu'il crève, que Potter lui défonce sa gueule. Je me choque moi même en pensant cela, et ça semble le choquer lui aussi puisqu'il me jète un puisant doloris avec toute sa rage. Sur le coup je tombe a terre.

Après un long moment d'infernale souffrance il lève le sort pour s'approcher de moi, infiniment près pour me susurre quelque chose a l'oreille que je ne suis pas en état d'entendre. Puis, sans crier garde, d'un mouvement de baguette m'expulses quelques mètres plus loin.

Je sens mon dos, sur lequel j'ai atterris, me brûler atrocement et j'ai une horrible envie de déverser ce qui se trouve dans mon estomac. Le Maître des ténèbres se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi et pose ses longs doigts sur mon cou. Puis de son autre main lève sa baguette, la pointe vers mon front et commence a…. a parler si tel est le mot, dans la langue des serpents. Une épaisse fumée noire sort alors de sa baguette. Il serre son étreinte autour de mon cou pour me forcer à ouvrir la bouche. La fumée s'y glisse alors. Je la sens envahir ma gorge mes poumons mon estomac puis tout le reste de mon corps. Je continue à entendre ses susurrements mais l'image se trouble peu a peu devant mes yeux jusqu'à tout ce qui m'entoure devienne le néant. Toutes les forces que j'avait quittent peu a peu mon corps. Puis, j'ai l'impression que mon être et mon âme se divisent. Cette dernière n'y est plus a sa place elle veut quitter mon corps et aller rejoindre celui qui l'appelle.

Tout a coup j'étends des hurlements plus loin et le maître des ténèbres cesse ses paroles et se détourne de moi. Par la même occasion mon âme arrête de se débattre mais ne reprend pas sa place. je ne vois toujours pas mais il y a de l'agitation autour de moi. J'entends le lord noir crier et jeter des sorts. Puis quelqu'un m'attrape et je me sens quitter le sol. Puis toutes les forces que j'avais jusque la, m'abandonnent et je tombe dans un sommeil profond

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 je t'en pris meurs pas

Titre : La septième âme 

Chapitre 2 :je t'en pris meurt pas 

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Avertissement : **il pourra y avoir dans les chapitres a venir certains rapports homo entre un certain harry et un certain Draco alors euh si ça vous dégoûte juste lisez pas et euh il peut y avoir du sang aussi fais que les cœurs sensibles..

**Spoiler : **oki la fic est une certaine suite au 6eme livre alors ceux qui l'on pas lu risquent de en pas comprendre puisque mon histoire tourne autour de l'intrigue ( si on veut principale) du 6 eme tome et donc les horcrux (sans commentaire pour ceux qui ont pas lus ) donc arrêtez vous la si vous voulez pas en savoir plus

**Reponses Review : **

Sinelune : merci a toi

Serdre : lol merci voici la suite

Bon voilà la suite :D elle est venue plus vite que j'ai prévu mais bon . le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps, l'école recommence. J'espère que vous allez aimer

**

* * *

**

**Pov draco **

Un goût de sang me remplit la bouche. J'essaye de frémir mais j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement mes os vont se fracasser.. une douleur atroce règne dans ma chair ,puis j'ai mal au cœur.

Mes souvenirs me rattrapent et une peur naît en moi ; suis-je mort ? j'ouvre les yeux mais tout est néant. Je ne voit rien, alors que je sait que mes yeux sont ouverts. La panique s'empare de moi ,puis j'entend soudain quelqu'un bouger à mes cotés . J'essaye de me redresser, mais en vains, mon corps n'a pas la force.

« Qui est la ? Dis-je dans un souffle, tout en regrettant mon acte a la seconde suivante par cause de trop grande douleur. J'ai l'impression que chaque lettre a arraché une partie de ma gorge et mon envie de vomir augmente.

La personne si s'en est une se rapproche de moi alors que j'essaye de reculer autant que mes forces me laissent. Puis je la sens s'arrêter comme par crainte de m'effrayer.

« -C'est euh ….. » Je connais cette voix, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Pourtant , c'est impossible pourquoi aurais t'il. ?

« -Potter ? Je lance surpris tout en sentant ma gorge hurler de douleur, Potter ou est ce que je suis, qu'est ce qui c'est passe ? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas ? »

Il ne répond pas et mon cœur bat trop vite pour ce qu'il en est capable.

« -Potter, répond si c'est toi, je lui crache avec rage. »

- Euh … ou c'est bien moi … je … tu …tu ne me vois pas ? Enfin je c'est pas que ..que euh…

Par Merlin on dirait qu'il a oublié comment parler. Du coup,mon cœur ralentit pourtant une rage nouvelle s'empare de moi.

- Potter ou suis-je ?

- Tu est chez moi je t'ai …, je l'interromps alors avec rage malgré ma gorge qui me supplie d'arrêter

- qu'est que je fou ici ?

- je t'ai …

- ATTEND C 'ETAIT TOI ? c'était toi dans le cimetière ?

- Oui c'est que..

- Et pourquoi suis-je ici maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il voulait te tuer. Il dit cette phrase avec hâte comme s'il avait peur que je l'interromps de nouveau.

- ET ALORS POTTER ? C'est quoi ton problème de me sauver comme une demoiselle en détresse ? Hein ? T'a pas assez d'amis a sauver, ta le monde a sauver non ?Pourquoi faut t'il maintenant que tu t'en prenne à moi ? T'a pas assez à faire ? De toute façon qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il voulait me tuer, peut être qu'il …

- Il voulait prendre ton âme.

Le voilà qui m'interromps, qui ose m'interrompre, qui… qu'a t'il dit ? j'ai du mal entendre … prendre mon âme ? non il n'a pas...

- il voulait prendre ton âme Malefoy c'était la même chose qu'un baiser du Detraqueur sauf qu'à la place c'était un sort…… de magie noire.

Il semble perdre patience, et ma conscience refuse de croire ses paroles parce que c'est impossible que cette chose ignoble veuille de mon âme

- Tu mens Potter ! Je lui répond , tout en sentant ma respiration accélérer. Tu me mens, c'est impossible !

- Le sort avait l'air de ça. En tout cas d'où j'étais

- Qu'est que t'en sais. La panique en moi monte de plus en plus.

- Je … je le sais.. voilà tout … il en avait besoin pour euh pour.. enfin pour quelque chose que je ne peut te dire pour l'instant .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Malefoy, voilà pourquoi.

Ça voix et dure et je le comprend mais je dois savoir. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prendra a mon âme ? Pourquoi lui ? Tout a coup je sens mon estomac se retourner et Un liquide chaut me remonte dans la bouche, sur laquelle je plaque ma main. Potter semble avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrive car il s'approche de moi avec ce qui semble être un content vide dans lequel je déverse mes entrailles.

Après un certain moment mon estomac se calme mais pas mon cœur est toujours aussi alarmé.

- Pourquoi la mienne Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas que tu a été le seul à avoir subit ce sort. Heureusement qu'il ne la pas achevé.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Tu me déteste non ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser mourir ?

- Je ne te déteste pas …. Parce que … Parce que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore.

Voilà la nature du gentil héros qui prend la charge, pour bien me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un bon a rien.

- BIEN, MOI JE TE DETESTE POTTER ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT , Puis de toute façon qu'est ce que tu foutais là ?

- Je cherchais quelque chose … que je n'ai pas pu chercher, parce que il se trouvait dessus ?

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

J'attends sa réponse mais il ne semble pas vouloir me la donner. Puis il se décide enfin a ouvrir la bouche, bien que ça ne soit pour ne rien dire

- Je suis désolé, je ne peut pas te… te le dire… de toute façon ça ne te concerne pas ..ça ne concerne que… que moi.

Je n'insiste pas, mais pour bien lui faire comprendre que je le déteste et que je ne veut plus de sa présence je me tourne dos à lui. Je l'entends soupirer puis il semble marcher vers une porte qui ne tarde pas à claque.

Puis du coup mes yeux me brûlent et des larmes les inondent. J'ai honte de moi, mais je ne peut m'en empêcher. J'ai peur et suis dégoûté de moi-même. Je n'ai pas su combattre et me voilà maintient sauvée par Potter, faible et aveugle. Le voilà puisant ayant tout le pouvoir sur moi tout comme le Maître.

Je veux crier, partir d'ici, frapper quelqu'un, n'importe quoi pour me défouler, mais j'en ai pas la force. J'aimerais au moins me voir dans un miroir. De quoi ais-je l'air ? Mon apparence est-elle aussi massacré que j'ai l'impression d'être.

Je continue à sangloter jusqu'à ce que les larmes me manquent, puis je tombe enfin dans un profond sommeil

**Pov Harry**

« Seigneur »… je soupire… il faut dire que j'aurais réagit pareil … je baise la tête doucement pour siroter mon thé quant deux hiboux font éruption dans la maison. Ron et Mionne, je me dis doucement tout en souriant. J'aurais aimé les voir, mais je ne peut plus ça serait trop dangereux. Bien sur, ils veulent aider, d'ailleurs ils le font en m'envoyant des livres sur les horcrux sinon toute information possible, mais en faire plus serais trop dangereux. J'ouvre la première lettre et reconnais tout de suite l'écriture d'Hermione

_« HARRY POTER TU EST FOU. Je comprends le sauver, mais l'amener dans ta propre demeure ? Tu ne sais pas quels risques tu prends ! Tu es inconscient ! Et bien sur cette fois encore tu a agit sur un coup de tête, sans penser aux conséquences. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer et pour qui, pour Malefoy ? Il a aidé a tuer Dumbledore, Harry, ne l'oublie pas. Même s'ils s'est fait jeter le sort de _**Sublatumentis**_ par Voldemort, si c'était vraiment ce sort , ne l'empêche pas d'être un Malefoy . C'est dangereux, Harry, et rien nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège. Même s'il n'a pas la marqu,e c'est peut être un Mangemorts sous couverture. N'oublie pas ce qu'il a déjà fait. Puis il doit s'y connaître en magie noire tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Il ne faut pas le garde chez toi. Appelle des Aurors je t'en pris Harry._

Et fait attention 

_Hermione »_

Pliant la lettre je souris, toujours aussi inquiète l'Hermione. Je prends la plume la plus près et note sur un bout de parchemin.

« Justement, Hermione, si c'est un Mangemort sous couverture je pourrais tirer des informations de lui. Peut être qu'il est au courant de quelque chose. Puis pour l'instant il est a peine capable de placer quelques phrases sous peine de s'évanouir et rappelle toi que le sort qu'il a subit, parce que oui il la subit j'en suis certain, n'est pas rien et je doute qu'il réussisse à me sauter dessus pour me tuer. A vrais dire il risque de mourir à tout instant et il a déjà perdu la vue.

Prend soin de toi et de Ron, tu va aller le voir bientôt non ?

Harry »

Je me relis une dernière fois avant de donner la lettre a Hedwige puis je me met à la lecture de celle de Ron , qui est a quelques degrés près de celle d'Hermione, les insultes contre Malefoy en plus et quelques fait attention en moins. Je lui répond a lui aussi avec hâte puis continue a savourer mon thé. Le sort de **_Sublatumentis_**… Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'avait t'il jamais parlé de ce sort. L'ignorait t'il ? Non sûrement pas la plus part des Horcrux s'en servent.

Je me lève pour me diriger vers ma bibliothèque, y prend un livre et l'ouvre à une page précise. Je devrais peut être lui dire. Ca le concerne et peut être qu'il saura m'aider. Du coup je l'entends crier et laisse tomber le livre pour me précipiter vers sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée devant moi et j'aperçois un Malefoy a terre, replié sur lui-même. Il semble souffrir plus que face à un _Doloris_. Je m'agenouille près de lui et essaye de le soulever.

- Malefoy qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il ne répond pas, mais son corps est secoué de tremblements violents, puis son corps, quelques secondes auparavant brûlant, descend de plusieurs degrés jusqu'à devenir glacé.

- Oh mon dieu Malefoy, Malefoy je t'en pris meurt pas.

Je le secoue paniqué, mais sans résultat. Ses tremblements semblent se calmer et il est presque devenu de glace et je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi pale.

Je prends ma baguette et lui jette un sort de dégelage, mais son corps le rejette

- Meurt pas merde !

Je le prends et le sers fort dans mes bras, le berçant doucement pensant à la meilleure solution, mais elle ne semble vouloir venir. « _Isvictum_ » je murmure désespère. Je t'en pris « ISVICTUM » . La chaleur de son corps remonte tout a coup, mais il reste froid. Puis je le sens frémir. Il se redit quelque peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne me regarde pas, il reste les yeux fixés dans le vide.

- Ca va ?

Il semble prendre conscience de ma présence et veut se dégager de mes bras, ce que je lui laisse faire, puis repose la question un peu plus fort.

- Je ne sais pas…. Me répond t'il.

- Sa vois semble lointaine, comme dans un rêve.

- J'ai froid, continue t'il.

- Je … tu veux.. je ne sais pas tu veux prendre une douche ou sinon une autre couverture … tu .. tu as du sang autour des yeux

Jolie remarque à faire à un mourant, imbécile que je suis.

- Attend, je lui dis avec fugue tout en cherchant un morceau de tissu que j'humidifie avec ma baguette, puis commence a lui nettoyer le visage.

Il sembla avoir peur et recule soudainement,comme brûlé.

- Ça va ? je lui demande inquiet

- Ça fait mal.

- Je comprends ça, on dirais que t'a essayé de t'arracher les yeux, dis-je en insistant avec la débarbouillette. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai sentit comme un éclair qui me tombait dessus, après… après on aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait de m'arracher … euh l'intérieur

Je le regarde horrifiée. Voldemort avait donc essayé de continuer son sort… impossible mais pourtant… je me lève avec l'intention de lui chercher une potion de ravitaillement

- Ne me laisse pas, dit-il soudainement paniqué, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Je voudrais le consoler lui dire que c'est fini, mais je sais que je lui mentirai. Je baisse la tête puis lu répond doucement : « très bien », suivi d'un « acio potion » . Celle-ci arrive avec hâte. Il ne veut pas la boire, mais finalement cède, puis tombe endormis.

Je le soulève puis le place dans le lit. Seigneur il a l'air si faible si … c'est dur à croire que c'est vraiment Draco Malefoy. J'espère qu'il survivra. Puis avec cette pensée je m'endors.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, regarde autour de moi. Dehors il fait nuit. J'allume une lumière puis me dirige vers Draco et prend sa main. Elle est chaude et lui s'agite quelque peu ce qui me fait reculer. Il ouvre les yeux, mais il n'y a toujours pas de lumière dedans.

« qui est la ? » me demande t'il doucement

- C'est toujours moi , ça va mieux ? »

- Je crois…

Sa vois est douce presque rassurée. Il semble penser puis parle enfin

- Depuis quand suis-je ici ?

- Ca fera 2 jours dans quelques heures.

- Et je suis ou ?

- Euh je te l'ai déjà dit je crois. Tu est chez moi . enfin….. dans la maison de mes parents.

- Elle a été détruite. Non ?

- Oui mais ce qu'ils ont reconstruit par-dessus. T'a pas l'air bien tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il semble comprendre que je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de mes parents, alors il n'insiste pas. Il ne fait que faire non de la tête puis reste la sans rien dire, mais par moment je vois de la terreur animer son visage. Il a tellement changé. On dirait qu'il a grandit trop vite, sans pour autant beaucoup changer.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Dit moi je t'en pris ? Il tressaillit à ces paroles

- Je ne sais pas je te l'ai dit hier soir, j'avais l'impressions que..

- Non Draco, pas hier soir, toute cette année à Poudlard et qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée a toi ?

* * *

**sublatumentis** : c'est du latin et vous en saurez la définition dans le prochain chapitre

**isvictum** : toujours du latin et veut dire « revenir à la vie. »

**Note de moi** : j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je donnerai plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon, même si je préfère Draco je risque de faire Harry parler un peu plus, c'est très dure de faire de la description avec un aveugle.

Merci a tous ceux qui liront cette suite :D j'espère que vous aimerez et revewez moi plizzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3 J’espère que tu réussiras

**Titre : La septième âme **

**Chapitre 3 : J'espère que tu réussiras**

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Avertissement : **il pourra y avoir dans les chapitres a venir certains rapports homo entre un certain harry et un certain Draco alors euh si ça vous dégoûte juste lisez pas et euh il peut y avoir du sang aussi fais que les cœurs sensibles..

**Spoiler : **oki la fic est une certaine suite au 6eme livre alors ceux qui l'on pas lu risquent de en pas comprendre puisque mon histoire tourne autour de l'intrigue ( si on veut principale) du 6 eme tome et donc les horcrux (sans commentaire pour ceux qui ont pas lus ) donc arrêtez vous la si vous voulez pas en savoir plus

**Réponses Review : **

Sendra : merci pour la review voilà la suite.

Ayuluna : merciiiiiiii

Sinelune : oui oui il va être aveugle un gros bout peut être pour toujours… XDD mouhahaha… euh oui. A pars ça non je prends pas de cours de latin j'ai juste trouvé un dictionnaire lool. Pour ce qui est de la maison des Potter, bah tu sais quand quelque chose est détruit las moldus ont l'habitude de reconstruire après fais que c'est ça sinon merciiiiiiiiiiii et voici la suite.

Sahada : merci voici la suite

Bon voilà la suite :D elle est venue plus vite que j'ai prévu mais bon . le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps, l'école recommence. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Pov Draco

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Dit moi je t'en pris ? je tressaillis à ces paroles

- Je ne sais pas je te l'ai dit hier soir,..je

- Non Draco, pas hier soir, toute cette année à Poudlard et qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée a toi ?

Je sens des larmes envahir mes yeux inanimés que je ferme pour cacher ma honte, puis je lui dis d'un air que je veux arrogant.

- Parce que c'est peut être de tes affaires !

- Ça l'est en effet.

Ca voix est si calme. Comme s'il parlais à un enfant. Il va mourir. Comment peut t'il être aussi détendu ? Si j'étais lui j'y penserais à chaque instant de mon existence. Comment peut t'il si facilement ignorer cette réalité ? Il n'espère tout de même pas le vaincre n'est ce pas ?

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi exactement ?

Il semble si surpris par ma question.

- De mourir ? J'ai eu si peur ces derniers deux jours sachant que peut être... Mais toi, tu sais que ça va arriver depuis des années.

Il rit … il continue à rire…si innocemment…. Comme si c'était le moment de rire ! Je perds patience et me mets à crier.

- POTTER ! c'est quoi …

- Excuse-moi. C'était juste drôle la façon que tu la dis. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui arrivera. Peut être que…

- Tu garde espoir ?

- Oui.

Tu réponds si simplement ne te rendant même pas compte du côté ironique de ma question.

- Alors vas-tu me raconter ?

Mais c'est qu'il est embatant avec ça. Il ne se rend pas compte quand le monde essaye de changer de sujet ? Je ne lui réponds pas.

- Si tu me raconte je ferai pareil.

- Mais c'est que je m'en fou de ta vie moi Potter qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ce que t'a fait de ton année.

Il recommence à rire et je me jure que des que je sortirai de mon lit je lui arracherai la gueule.

- POTTER !

- Ce n'est pas ma vie que je te raconterai c'est celle de Voldemort … tu pourras

- Ca va j'ai compris !

Il sera déçu, je n'ai rien de particulier à lui dire, mais pourquoi pas. J'y gagne plus que lui.

- Très bien, alors vois-tu au début de l'année le maître des ténèbres m'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore. J'ai essaye mais je n'ai pas pu mais finalement j'ai pu amener des Mangemorts et la Rogue la tuée….. il ne répond pas, comme s'il s'attendait à une suite

- Et…

- Et c'est tout

je l'entends soupirer

- C'est ton tour Potter.

un rictus s'échappe de sa gorge puis il me répond d'un air amusé

- Eh bien Voldemort veut te voler ton âme ..

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout Draco.

JE VAIS LE TUER ! Comment ose t'il… Comment peut t'il seulement…

- CREVE POTTER !

- Je joue seulement le jeu.

- Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à dire Potter comprends-tu ça ? C'est vraiment tout.

- Dit-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas ? Comme par exemple pourquoi Voldemort était en train de te tuer ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires et arrête de l'appeler par son nom !

Mon cœur bat très vite sur le coup de la colère et j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un du nom de Potter. D'ailleurs je l'entends marcher et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Ailleurs Malefoy, en attendant que tu gagne de la maturité.

- Crève Potter

- Ca risque de prendre du temps. Rajoute t'il en soupirant avant de totalement quitter la pièce.

Je frappe avec rage le mur sur lequel le lit est accoté, pour immédiatement regretter mon geste. Comment ose t'il me traiter ainsi ? J'ai toujours été supérieur à lui, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui ni jamais. J'aurais du mourir. Il aurait du m'y laisser. Il.. Des larmes que je ne laisse pas sortir m'étouffent et j'ai envie de hurler.

Puis, je sens l'air autour de moi devenir de plus en plus froid. Non … non il ne faut pas que ça recommence, je ne veux pas. Des frisons me traversent. Pourquoi c'est juste quand il part qu'ils arrivent ? Je sens mes yeux me brûler. Je ne veux pas l'appeler, je ne veux pas avoir besoin de lui.

J'étouffe un cri alors que ma respiration tout comme mon cœur accélèrent. Non non… je ne veux pas. Pourquoi c'est juste quand Potter s'en va que ça commence ? Je déteste Potter. Je le déteste.

J'ai de plus en plus mal mais cette fois je ne crierais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Je ne veux plus de lui je… Il est la, ouvrant la porte paniqué. Il s'assoit près de moi et me prend dans ses bras comme s'il savait. La douleur se calme… s'en va, le froid aussi. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'en aille plus jamais.

« Je suis désolé » me murmure t'il doucement tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Je ne comprends plus mais ça m'est égal je me sens si bien, si rassuré, si calme. Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. Il se détache de moi. Je voudrais le retenir mais je n'ai pas la force.

« Je n'aurais pas du partir.. je suis désolé» il semble déçu … il semble avoir pitié. Il ne faut pas, absolument pas...pas de moi.

Je m'entends demander « Pourquoi ».

« Pourquoi quand tu es là ça s'arrête? » Il ne répond pas. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sur d'avoir réellement formulé ma phrase, mais j'attends qu'en même une réponse qui finalement vient, mais pas comme je le voudrais.

- Tu as perdu ta capacité magique bien avant que Voldemort te lance son sort, n'est ce pas ?

Comment sait t'il et pourquoi me demander une telle chose ? Ne se rend t'il pas compte que mon cœur vient d'avoir un battement de trop.

- Écoute Draco je ne veux pas te ramener des souvenirs que tu préfère ignorer, mais ça serais plus facile pour que tu comprennes et que moi aussi.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sa voix semble triste.

Je voudrais lui raconter, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai seulement peur. Peur de me rappeler de choses que j'ai préféré oublier.

- Écoute Harry je ne peux vraiment pas tout te dire parce que, parce que j'ai peur de me rappeler, mais je peux essayer … avec ce qui reste.

Il se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur la paume de la mienne pour m'encourager sans doute à continuer. Je commence alors mon récit lui racontant ma peur de me faire tuer pendant toute la 6eme année, l'absence de mon père. Je lui raconte ma victoire et la réaction du Maître alors que je pensais avoir gagné. Je lui raconte ces deux longs mois de solitude, espérant des mercis, espérant la gloire. Je lui raconte presque tout en évitant mes sentiments de détresse et les moments oubliés. Puis finalement la fin, le résultat de mes espoirs, de mes attentes.

Des heures entières semblent être passées, depuis le début de la narration de mes mémoires. Il ne m'a jamais interrompu, resserrant ma main de temps en temps pour me rassurer. J'ai mal à la gorge à force de retenir des larmes. J'en ai marre de pleurer. Avant je n'y arrivais pas et maintenant je ne peux m'arrêter.

Il parle enfin, suite à un long moment de réflexion.

- Ça a plus ou moins de sens

Il doit se comprendre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Maintenant tu pourrais bien…

- … Je, ouais.. enfin, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Draco.

- Je ne change que très rarement d'avis alors…

- Tu sais parfois c'est mieux ne rien savoir du tout que trop en savoir.

Pourquoi perd t'il son temps à essayer de me convaincre alors qu'il sait que c'est perdu d'avance? Je reste un Malefoy même dans cet état il devrait le savoir.

Il soupire sachant très bien la signification de mon silence, puis il parle enfin.

- Très bien… Tu dois sûrement l e savoir, Voldemort est le dernier descendant de Serpentard. Il eut comme Mère Mérope Gaunt qui mourut lors de sa naissance et comme père Tom Jedusor, un moldu qui abandonna sa mère bien avant sa naissance. Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il a grandit dans un orphelinat pendant toute sa jeunesse, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore aille le voir pour lui proposer de rentrer à Poudlard, mais avant même d'y aller Tom savait déjà user de ses pouvoirs pour contrôler les autres…

Il s'arrête un instant comme pour mettre en ordre ses idées. Ou sinon pour voir si je l'empêcherai de continuer, chose que je ne ferais pas. Puis finalement il reprend.

- En tout cas Il a été un élève modèle à Poudlard, entourée d'admirateurs, pourtant toujours seul sans vraiment d'amis. Puis, à un moment de son adolescence, comme tout orphelin je crois, a commencé à faire des recherches sur ses origines. Quand il a trouve son père et su vraiment qu'est ce qu'il était et ce qui c'était passé, il l'a tue tout comme ses grands-parents et fit accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Juste pour dire qu'il était dès son jeune age assoiffé de vengeance et qu'il n'avait aucune peur de tuer.

Je baise avec la tête avec honte à l'entendu de ces paroles, mais il ne semble pas s'apercevoir de mon geste alors il continue.

- Seulement il ne tuait pas seulement par vengeance. Il a aussi ouvert la chambre des secrets pour effrayer et là encore il y a eut un mort. Tu sais Mimi? Cette fois-ci pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment des raisons de tuer. Puis il accusa Hagrid à sa place.

Il dit cette dernière phrase d'un air si désolé, mais son dessolement ne semble pas être adressé au géant.

- Si on voit ça comme ça, ce n'est pas si affreux, enfin si, mais pas autant. Vois-tu l'ironie là dedans, c'est qu'il donnait la mort sans trop s'en faire, mais il en avait peur lui-même. Il rêvait d'immortalité, mais une immortalité ou il n'aurait besoin de rien et de personne. Il y parvenu… c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours là, alors qu'il aurait du mourir.

Encore une fois il y a du dessolement dans sa voix, de la pitié même… Il s'arrête pour faire le tour de la chambre je crois, puis j'entends sa voix résonner du fond de la pièce.

- Tu sais c'est quoi un horcrux Draco ?

- Il n'a pas ? Je lui demande calmement.

- Oh si … Il a séparé son âme, et non en deux parties mais en sept.

Il fait une pause sans doute pour attendre ma réaction, seulement ça ne me surprend pas.

- Si on voit ça d'un autre côté, un horcrux n'est rien d'autre q'un objet ou se cache une partie d'âme, mais cette partie la n'est pas active. Elle ne vit pas elle est juste la pour assurer la survie de son «Maître», si on veut. Mais Voldemort a réussit à garder en vie un de ses horcrux. De le faire réfléchir, de le faire agir. C'est là, la cause de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets en deuxième année.

- Ce journal était un horcrux ?

- Oui.

- Et les autres ?

- Des six autres qui restent; un d'entre eux est détruit par Dumbledore l'autre est Voldemort lui-même et les autres je les cherche. C'est la seule façon de le tuer. C'est pour ça que j'étais dans le cimetière cette nuit. J'en cherchais un d'entre eux, qui je crois se retrouve dans la tombe de son père.

- Connais-tu l'existence des autres horcrux ?

- Il me manque un seul. Les autres je crois les connaître, enfin si je n'ai pas idée de l'objet je sais ou il se trouve. Pour ce qui est du dernier, Dumbledore croyait que c'était Nagini, son serpent, mais je doute. Je crois qu'il les a tous fait avant qu'il essaye de me tuer, pour être sur.

- La prophétie… dis-je en une murmure. Une constatation à laquelle il approuve. Puis, je me contente de continuer : Et pourquoi il m'a… enfin …

- Vois-tu, ce qui reste de son âme n'en est pas vraiment une. Ce qui fait en sorte que son comportement en est plus ou moins affecté. Il réfléchit, oui, mais il n'a plus de sentiments. Ça le rend d'une certaine façon animal, alors il a besoin des âmes des autres pour compenser. Le sort qu'il ta lancée c'est celui de **sublatumentis, **qui signifie prendre une âme en latin.

Je tressaillit, horrifie, alors que Potter s'assit à côté de moi.

- Merci, je lui murmure en fermant les yeux

- Je.. (Il semble surpris) il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il y a un silence, pendant lequel une question ne cesse de me tracasser l'esprit.

- Potter dit-moi est-ce que … je.. je vais mourir ? Est-ce qu'il va réussir à avoir mon âme ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que je vais être si faible et aveugle à jamais? Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge pendant que je dis cette dernière phrase.

- Il y a un façon que le sort soit annulé.

- Lequel ?

- Il faut que celui qui te la lancée, ou au moins une partie de lui, décide de le retirer.

Les battements de mon cœur augmentent et un sanglot paniqué m'échappe

- Donc je vais mourir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

- Il y a de l'espoir…

Des larmes m'échappent à ses paroles impensables. Comment peut-il croire qu'il y a de l'espoir? Jamais il n'annulera son sort, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort.

- Si je le tue avant qu'il achève son sort tu vivras.

Je tâtonne avec ma main jusqu'à ce que je saisisse son chandail, puis m'accroche à lui. Il m'étreints pour calmer mes pleurs, me caressant doucement les cheveux tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- J'espère que tu réussiras, je lui dis en laissant couler ma dernière larme.

* * *

**Note de moi :** voilà. Il a été un peu long a venir ce chapitre j'étais en manque d'inspiration. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon je viens de me rendre compte que le début du chapitre est presque le même que la fin. Euh à pars ça reviewwwww s'il vous plait :D et désolé pour les nombreuses fautes. 


	4. Chapter 4 Si Jamais

Titre : La septième âme 

Chapitre 3 : Si Jamais

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Avertissement : **il pourra y avoir dans les chapitres a venir certains rapports homo entre un certain harry et un certain Draco alors euh si ça vous dégoûte juste lisez pas et euh il peut y avoir du sang aussi fais que les cœurs sensibles..

**Spoiler : **oki la fic est une certaine suite au 6eme livre alors ceux qui l'on pas lu risquent de en pas comprendre puisque mon histoire tourne autour de l'intrigue ( si on veut principale) du 6 eme tome et donc les horcrux (sans commentaire pour ceux qui ont pas lus ) donc arrêtez vous la si vous voulez pas en savoir plus

**Réponses Review : **

Sendra: voila la suite :D

Sinelune : gnihihi michi :D voilà la suite et j'adore ta fic faut que tu la continue :D

Love Draco Malefoy : ohh merci pour ta proposition :D c'est trop gentil a toi , mais je doute que je pourrais un jour patienter encore quelques heurs après avoir fini mon chapitre pour qu'on le corrige XDD, puis c'est pas si catastrophique xDD . en tout cas merci qu'en même je t'adore voici la suite :D

Dop : gros michi voilà la suite.

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Le soleil s'éteint pour faire place à la nuit, mais renaît sans cesse de ses cendres. Les jours passent ainsi pour faire place aux suivantes et dans moins d'un clignement de yeux on se rend compte que tout a changé.

Nous sommes à la fin de septembre. Le vent froid est déjà permis nous et prend avec lui tout le vert faisant la beauté de l'été, pour le remplacer par des couleurs de feu. J'aimerais les voir, j'aimerais me sentir libéré. J'aimerais m'envoler loin dans le ciel, tel un papillon et me laisser porter par le vent.

J'ai repris des forces depuis cet été, mais pas autant pour réussir à vivre par moi-même. Harry prend soin de moi, autant qu'il le peut. Pendent ces dernières semaines il est devenu mes yeux autant que mon corps. J'ai réussi à quitter le lit mais j'ai toujours ce malaise cet étourdissement et je ne vois toujours pas. Harry dit que c'est parce que mon âme est placée de travers elle ne s'y sent pas à sa place. Cette idée m'horrifie.

Harry… Jusqu'à maintenant il est toujours resté près de moi sauf à une rare occasion ou il est parti, sans m'avertir, lors d'une nuit pour aller trouver le horcruxe qui lui avait permis de me sauver quelques semaines plus tôt. Il est revenu au petit matin avec une voix saccadé et une odeur de sang imprégnant son corps. Il ne me raconta pas ce qui c'était passé, mais seulement qu'un jour il devrait y retourner.

Sinon il a toujours été la, renonçant à Poudlard renonçant à tout, mais je doute que ce soit pour moi. Apparemment, dit-il, il ne reste que très peu de temps avant la dernière guerre, il a besoin d'être prêt, mais de quelle façon je l'ignore.

Je me réveille avec un léger tressaillement. J'essaye de voir autour de moi, pour en suite me souvenir que c'est impossible. C'est étrange je n'ai jamais vraiment la totale certitude que je suis sortit du monde du rêve. Puis du coup un frisson parcourt mon dos et paniqué j'appelle Harry, mais il ne semble pas se trouver dans la chambre.

Pourvus qu'il ne soit pas parti. La porte s'ouvre et je me lève précipitamment du lit, avant d'être accueilli dans des bras chaleureux qui me forcent à me recoucher

- Calme-toi. (Sa voix est si douce ) je viens de recevoir un hibou d'Hermionne. Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé avec Ron l'endroit ou se trouve le vase de Poufsouffle.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient à l'école. Je m'entant dire avec colère

- Ils ont 17 ans Draco ils peuvent sortir

- N'y va pas ! l'a dernière fois t'a failli mourir, alors n'y va pas je te l'interdis.

- Je l'entends rire, puis continue toujours de sa voix si calme.

- Je serais accompagné cette fois.

- J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer mais il m'en empêche

- Il le faut Draco. Il faut que ça finisse.

- Tout a toujours une fin, de toute façon… je t'en pris reste, n'accélère pas l'arrivée de la fin

- Je suis désole. À tout à l'heur

- Et si tu ne revenais pas ?

- Je suis toujours revenu.

Il m'embrasse sur le front en signe d'au revoir et un « pouf » indique qu'il vient de transplaner.

- Reviens … . j'entends mes paroles résonner dans la pièce vide.

**Pov Harry**

Je transplane à Pre-au-lard, ou j'ai rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermionne. La place est déserte, abandonné.

Je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, même guéri, je veux qu'il reste avec moi. C'est la seule personne dont la compagnie ne l'amène pas à la mort, au contraire même.

Je m'avance doucement et rentre dans le café le plus près, pour me ramasser avec une touffe de cheveux dans le visage la seconde suivante

- OHHH mon Dieu HARRYYYY ! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir !

- Hermione tu m'étouffe, j'arrive finalement à articuler, mais elle ne me lâche pas.

- OHHHH tu ma tellement manqué. On fait pas ce genre d'affaire à ses amis. Dit lui, toi, Ron.

- Hermionne, je crois qu'il a raison, tu l'étouffe, il vire bleu là.

- AHH ! . Excuse-moi Harry je ne voulais pas, mais ça fait si, SIIIIII longtemps.

Elle décide enfin de me lâcher ce qui me permet enfin de prendre une grosse bouffée d'air.

- Hermionne, Ron . Je suis content de vous revoir. Je leur dis en souriant tout en reprenant mon souffle.

- OHHHHHHH HARRYYYY, elle a les larmes aux yeux et se rapproche de moi pour m'enlacer, une nouvelle fois, mais s'arrête à mi-chemin.

- Vous allez bien vous deux ? Je leur demande prenant garde à Mionne.

- Ouais à merveille, seulement, vois-tu, on pensait que tu allais, une nouvelle fois, nous poser un lapin.

- Ron a raison ! En plus, tu es en retard, fais plus ça.

Je leur souris innocemment, pour en suite leur répondre :

- Je suis désolée Dra… , enfin il fallait que j'attende que quelqu'un se réveille pour pouvoir lui dire que je partais.

- T'avais qu'à lui laisser un mot, me répond Ron avec un haussement d'épaules, pendant qu'Hermionne ouvre grand la bouche, avec une expression de terreur mélangée à du dégoût.

- TU N'A PASS… tu ne l'as pas gardé chez toi, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'a pas osée ?

- Hermionne il le fallait bien…

- NON, c'est la chose la plus immature et la plus conne que tu n'as jamais fait.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ron tais-toi ! En plus t'attend qu'il se réveille, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est pas la fouine tout de même ?

Je soupire avant de me détourner d'aux

- Harry ou vas-tu ?

- Je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de parler de Mallefoy. Je leur réponds tout en ouvrant la porte avec rage.

Je sens leur surprise, pour me rendre compte de ma réaction si anormale. Puis, je me retourne vers eux, pour leur expliquer un quelconque mensonge avant qu'ils ne pensent que…

- Écoutez, j'ai eu plusieurs informations de lui, alors… je me dis qu'il peut être utile et… et c'est ça. Ils ne semblent pas convaincus, mais à mon grand bonheur ils cessent le sujet

Nous sortons du café, pour transplaner dans une ruelle de ce qui semblerait être un cartier chic. Mais là aussi, tout a l'air si déprimant, si mort.

- Hermionne t'est sure que c'est ici ?

- T'a bien dit la maison de Hapzibah.(J'approuve de la tête) Alors c'est pas loin d'ici, suivez-moi.

Nous marchons quelque temps avant que Ron brise le silence

- Pourquoi t'est plus revenu à Poudlard

- Oui Harry, Ron a raison, t'aurais pu y apprendre pleins de nouveaux sortilèges. Tonks enseigne en DEFM, elle est vraiment géniale.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça lui répond Ron surpris.

- Ca ne servirait à rien. Dumbledore n'est plus là de toute façon, alors on peut se faire attaquer à tout moment et les sorts enseignés ne valent rien. Ils ne sont pas assez forts

- Ta raison mon Harry. La moitié des parents semblent penser pareil, l'école est presque vide. Moi aussi je voulais rester chez moi, mais ma mère m'a obligé à y aller et il fallait bien que…. Il fait un signe de tête vers Hermionne qui se retourne brusquement vers moi comme brûlé

- HARRY qu'est ce que tu veux dire par : « ils ne sont pas assez forts » ? Il y a quelque chose de plus fort?

- J'évite son regard. Elle me tuerait si elle savait. Ils ne me le pardonneraient jamais, mais on bat le feu par le feu en guerre.

- Harry, je t'en pris, dit moi que tu n'as pas ? me demande t'elle d'une voix extrêmement aiguë

- Hermionne c'est la maison ! S'exclame Ron, qui ne semblait pas vraiment suivre la discussion. En fait, je le remercie intérieurement, puisque hermionne cesse de m'achaler et se dirige vers la clôture gardant la maison.

Celle-ci s'avance avec hâte, la baguette levée, pendant que Ron et moi traînons en arrière

- Il faut la pardonner, me murmure celui-ci, je crois qu'elle est dans sa semaine, elle se comporte en hystérique depuis hier. Elle refuse même de m'embrasser.

- Je pars à rire sur cette dernière phrase.

- T'a raison Ron, c'est la fin du monde

- Taisez-vous, vous deux. Dès maintenant, il faut être extrêmement prudent. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la grille.

Nous rentrons, pour faire face à un jardin immense remplit de mauvaises herbes. Une maison de style victorien se retrouve au fond de celui-ci. Elle aussi est dans un piteux état. Elle semble avoir brûlé et n'attend que de s'écraser

- Hermionne, je crois que finalement, Tu sais qui n'a rien caché ici. L'endroit est juste abandonné.

- Mais justement Ron, réfléchis. Il devrait y avoir du monde. Dombledore avait dit que Hapzibah avait de la famille qui avait cherché son trésor après sa mort. Vu la grandeur de cette maison je ne crois pas qu'ils l'auraient abandonné. Quelque chose les a sûrement éloignés de cette maison. Ou tués…

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle est grande, immense même, et carbonisé. J'essaye de l'ouvrir mais elle est verrouille, alors Hermionne prend la relève, avec un roulement de yeux, et lui lance une multitude de sorts qui ne font qu'être absorbés par la porte.

- Euh je crois qu'on devrait tout simplement lui donner un bon coup de pieds, vu son état elle devrait partir au vent, propose Ron. Chose qui bien entendu ne fonctionne pas. Même après la centième fois qu'il fonce dedans.

- Euh vous pourriez peut être m'aider au lieu d'admirer la scène.

- Excuse-nous Ron, mais c'est juste ridicule, je veux dire si mes sorts n'ont pas pu ouvrir la porte, nous ne pourrons certainement pas l'ouvrir en fonçant dedans. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris après t'être disloqué l'épaule.

Ron tourne le dos à Hermionne, tout en sortant des grognements. Puis, je le vois qui part

- Euh Ron, je voulais pas t'offenser, mais ou tu va ? Ne te fâche pas s'il te plaît c'est pas le moment !

Il se retourne tout rouge vers celle-ci

- Je ne pars pas, je vais juste voir s'il y a une autre entré.

Bien entendu, nous le suivons. Pour finalement trouver une autre porte qui ne s'ouvre toujours pas et des fenêtres barricadées. Puis finalement, il y a un instant ou je ferme les yeux, pour me retrouver dans une pièce déserte avec un lit renversé et des armoires mises de travers. La poussière m'étouffe et très peu de lumière y pénètre.

Je dois halluciner, ou me retrouver à l'intérieur de la maison, mais j'ignore comment j'ai pu y entrer. Et ou sont passés Ron et Hermionne. D'ailleurs je me mets à crier leurs noms, pour en suite remarquer le ton paniqué de ma voix et les tremblements de mes mains. La porte de la chambre est entrouverte alors je sors.

Un long couloir se trouve devant moi. Des ampoules sont collés au plafond un peu comme dans les hôpitaux moldus. Je me mets à avancer, pour me rendre compte que le couloir avance avec moi. Je dois me trouver dans ce genre de rêve ou t'essaye d'avancer, mais que plus tu avance, plus ton but principal s'éloigne. J'essaye de me rendre de l'autre côté mais le couloir est infini. La porte par ou j'étais sorti n'existe plus. Il y a juste un couloir qui même à un endroit impossible à atteindre.

Je me donne des coups pour me réveiller, mais ça ne semble pas être un rêve. j'essaye de transplaner ailleurs mais ça ne marche pas. D'ailleurs je me rends vite compte que mes pouvoirs ne me servent à rien, c'est comme si j'en avais juste pas.

Alors je me contente d'avancer, comme si cela servait à quelque chose. Les heures passent, mais toujours rien, toujours pas de fin. Puis au bout de ce qui semblerait être des jours… enfin des jours, quand on attend impatiemment d'arriver à une fin…..une heur peut équivaloir à un mois. Il y a finalement une fin. Un simple mur sans rien dessus. Un mur m'empêchant de passer un mur pour définir la fin de ma marche, de mes efforts, de ma vie.

J'ai faim et je suis plus que fatigue, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, comme si mes yeux refusaient de se fermer. Alors je me tourne dos à mon mur et je repars dans l'autre direction.

Des siècles de marche.. encore. Mais toujours pas d'issue. De l'autre côté il y a le même mur. Je suis coincé dans ce couloir ayant deux fins qui ne mènent nulle part.

Je suis désolé Draco, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne reviendrai pas… Je… je t'aim…

Non ! Comment pourrais-je, ce n'est rien qu'un fils de mangemort, un tueur un… Je l'aime. Des larmes coulent des mes yeux et je m'encrasse à terre.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos et j'ai l'épouvantable pressentiment qu'il ne va pas bien. qu'il est en train de mourir, alors je sursaute et me met à frapper désespérément le mur le plus près.

- SORTEZ MOI DE LÀ !JE VEUX M' EN ALLER

Si seulement les murs pouvaient m'obéir. Si seulement je pouvais savoir qu'est ce qui était dans la tête de Voldemort en créant ce passage sans issue, sans fin, sans véritable fin.

Puis, je ne sais pourquoi, des mots de Voldemort me reviennent en tête. Ce jour au ministère « il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, Dumbledore. »…

Si ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, duquel il voudrait un jour se réveiller… mais comment ? Et si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Dit-on que si on meurt dans nos rêves on meurt aussi dans la vraie vie. Mais si la mort nous ramenaient à la réalité et que justement la vie est le rêve ?

Je ne comprends que très peu le sens de ma pensée, mais à part crever ici sur place, en attendant que le temps passe, aussi bien essayer tout de suite. Il le savait bien qu'aucun homme ne se tuerai. Ne penserait à mourir, parce qu'il est lui-même terrifiée par la mort. Alors…

Je sors un poignard d'une de mes poches et je m'entaille doucement la paume de ma main. Le sang commence à couler, mais la douleur n'est pas présente. Je me sens juste plus faible. Peut être que….

J'ai peur. Si peur… si follement peur… si c'était la fin ?

J'approche le poignard près de ma poitrine. Mes mains tremblent et je sens des larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues, essayent de m'empêcher de faire une telle erreur.

Puis je le plonge. Cette fois ci je ressens la douleur. Elle brûle, plus qu'un simple feu. Une douleur atroce, parce qu'elle est là, sans vraiment me faire mal physiquement. Elle est là, faisant aussi mal qu'un océan de larmes. Qu'un univers de sentiments refoules qui finalement arrivent à sortir par cette petite entaille dans mon cœur. C'est pour ça que ça brûle.

J'ouvre les yeux, pour ne voir que le néant. Le noir total.

Je ne me sens plus a ma place dans mon corps. Comme si mon âme désirait plus que tout me quitter et que mon corps étant la de trop l'empêchait de sortir. Je veux m'en aller, je veux qu'il me libère.

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Mon véritable maître. Il faut que je m'en aille, qu'il me laisse partir ce corps damné.

Je cligne des yeux et finalement j'aperçois une douce lumière. L'image se clarifie peu à peu devant moi.

Certains disent qu'au moment de notre mort nous continuons à vivre comme si de rien n'était, sans nous rendre compte que nous ne sommes plus réellement là.

Je suis au milieu d'un jardin. La maison de Hapzibah est devant moi. Ou enfin ce qu'il en reste. Rien que des morceaux. Qui partent en poussière à la moindre brise. J'appelle mes amis, mais ils ne sont pas là. En fait, il n'y a nulle trace de vie, ni dans le jardin, ni à l'extérieur.

Alors je transplanne, dans l'espoir de comprendre, dans l'espoir de le revoir.

Je me retrouve au milieu de quatre murs…. Des murs entièrement carbonisés. Des murs que je connais, des murs si familiers. Je regarde la pièce et pendant un moment je la vois de la façon que je l'avais laissée. Mon souvenir semble si lointain. Perdu dans le temps. Pourquoi ?

Je balaie la chambre d'un regard, pour m'arrêter sur un lit au fond de ma pièce. Mon cœur bat plus fort, j'ai peur, peur qu'il y soit encore. Je m'approche de celui-ci et des larmes affolées envahissent mes yeux.

Le lit est vide… à l'exception d'un squelette humain d'une blancheur irréelle qui est là, à travers les draps noircis par le feu. Il semble posée la, avec douceur, comme par peur qu'il soit sali.

Je n'y crois pas. Je refuse que ça soit lui. C'est tout simplement impossible. Mais mes larmes elles sont certaines du contraire. Elles s'acharnent contre moi me prenant toute énergie, me déchirant des sanglots, me faisant tomber. Je m'écrase., j'hurle. Je veux mourir. Je ne supporte pas cette réalité et je refuse que ça en soit une. Ma respiration est difficile. Je lève les yeux sur les ossements et j'effleure le crane de ma paume.

Je suis désolé Draco…

Mon cœur crie sa douleur, veut éclater, ne supporte plus, mes yeux non plus. Puis finalement je réussis à faire cesser mes larmes. Pas qu'elles ne veulent plus couler, mais parce qu'il y en a plus assez. Je me lève me détournant de ce lit maudit et je sort de la maison. Essayent d'oublier, essayant de nier.

Dehors tout est gris. Abandonné, mort. Plus aucune couleur, ni de blanc ni de noir, mais seulement des teintes de gris.

Le monde à perdu espoir, ils se sont contentés d'abandonner.

Je n'aurais jamais du aller dans cette maison. Jamais. Un temps infini semble avoir passé sur le monde, alors que j'étais coincé dedans. Un temps, irréel, un temps qui les a détruit. Tous, tout. Je parcours la rue, il n'y a aucune trace de la moindre vie. Il n'y a que le squelette d'arbres déracinés, des maisons détruites, en ruine. Une rue déserte. Un monde que le destin s'est contenté d'abandonner. Il ne reste plus rien.

Je parcours les rues suivantes aussi, je m'en vais sur le chemin de traverse, chez Ron, n'importe ou. Rien n'est plus comme avant, tout semble avoir été rasée. Il ne reste rien.

Poudlard… des ruines oubliés là, rappellent qu'un certain bâtiment c'était déjà trouvé là, des centaines d'années auparavant. Des siècles. Des millénaires.

Le lac est desséché, laissant voir dans son fond une multitude d'ossements eux aussi abandonnés là.

Combien de temps est donc passé ?

Voldemort existe t'il encore ?

Une quelconque vie existe t'elle encore ?

Je cherche, ailleurs, partout. J'espère. Pourvu qu'il reste quelqu'un, pour m'expliquer, parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un m'explique. Je transplanne dans le cimetière ou a eu lieu la renaissance de ce monstre….

Il doit être là lui. Il faut qu'il soit là. Il faut que je le vois, qu'il s'explique, qu'il crève … Voldemort

Je lance sa marque dans l'espoir qu'il viendra. Puis j'attends. Finalement, regardant au loin, je le vois accoté sur une tombe.

Sa face n'est plus la même, elle semble plus jeune, différente, il est plus humain. Presque charmant. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus haut que ses épaules et ils volent au vent. Si je ne savais pas qui c'était j'aurais aimé le connaître.

Je me dirige vers lui, la rage palpitant dans mes veines.

- MONSTRE, tu va le payer ! Je me jette sur lui baguette à la main. Une de mes mains se resserre autour de son cou, pendant que l'autre le menace avec ma baguette.

Il ne réagit pas… il se laisse faire.

- Tu va mourir. Tu va payer pour tout ce que tu as fait, tu va payer pour chacune de leurs âmes.

Des menaces en l'air ? Peut-être. Puisque je n'arrive pas à réagir. Je reste là, sur lui, le pointant avec ma baguette, mais je ne fais rien. Puis finalement, je me lève, attendant que lui aussi soit debout pour lui donner un bon coup de poing.

Il ne réagit pas, il ne fait qu'épousseter ses vêtements, puis il me regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu es vivant alors ? après tout ce temps…et tu les as laissée mourir.

- Je les ai laissée se faire tuer par ta main… et tu va payer crois-moi.

Je me sens bouillir, tellement, que ça m'aveugle, ça m'empêche de penser. Puis j'essaye de penser au pire sort qui pourra le faire souffrir jusqu'a ce qu'il rende l'âme.

- Harry , la guerre que j'ai mené pendant toute mon existence a été contre toi, pas contre eux. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils se sont entre tues.

- JE N'EN CROIS PAS UN MOT !

- La guerre entre le « bien » et le « mal » a toujours existée. Ou sinon la guerre tout court.

- Tu es celui qui a partit celle ci, tu es le responsable

- On est deux alors.

- FERME-LA !

Son calme m'énerve alors je lui donne un autre coup, par vengeance, pour le faire taire, alors que je voudrais qu'il continue.

- La dernière bataille, celle qui a rasé toute trace de vie, était en ton nom, Potter

- Bien sur, avec toi au premier rang du camp adverse.

- Non… Je n'en avais plus besoin, tu étais supposément mort. Toi, mon seul et unique adversaire, le seul ayant le pouvoir de me donner la mort. Mais tu n'existais plus. Pourquoi combattre, alors que j'avais l'éternité devant moi pour conquérir le monde d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Peu importe, elle a été provoquée par toi cette guerre, toi et ton égocentrisme, toi et tes mangemorts. Vous étés contents maintenant, vous avez tout détruit. Vous pouvez mener le monde. Mais qu'allez vous faire si je te tue ?

- Vous ? Tu ne semble comprendre une certaine chose Harry. Il n'y a plus personne. La guerre n'a pas été gagnée par aucun des côtés, ils se sont juste exterminées mutuellement

- TU MENTS !

- Quelle ironie tu ne trouve pas ? l'humanité est morte en combattant au nom de deux personnes qu'ils croyaient finis et voilà que nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir survécu. .

- Je n'y crois pas. j'en suis sure tu les tiens prisonniers, ou peu importe

- Harry, ils sont morts.

- NON !

Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge alors que je lui enfonce pratiquement la baguette dans la sienne. Il ne se contente que de reculer. Puis, il se retourne et part comme si de rien n'était

- HALTE ! Ou vas-tu ? Les rejoindre, hein ?

- Non, je pensais faire une petite promenade, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort le rate, alors qu'il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je le vois sourire avec satisfaction.

- C'est une façon de m'avertir Harry ? De me dire que tu es capable de jeter un sort ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais me contente de le regarder avec haine.

- Félicitation. Pourtant on sait bien tous les deux, que tu n'oseras jamais me tuer.

- Tu me crois incapable

- Tu en es capable, mais tu ne veux pas.

- Je sais mieux ce que je veux que toi !

- Vraiment ? Alors que veux-tu Harry ? Tu sais que si tu me tue, il ne restera plus rien. Plus personne. Seulement toi, dans ta solitude, ton désespoir, sans personne à tes cotés

- C'est mieux que de te savoir en vie ! Il est temps que tu paie pour une fois le mal que tu as causé, pour tous ceux que tu as tué. Pour tous mes amis qui sont morts à cause de toi, pour lui.

Mes mains tremblent de rage alors que j'essaye de contrôler ma voix… je veux lui faire éclater le crane, pour qu'il ne reste que de la poussière.

- La douce vengeance

Il semble impressionné en disant ce-ci . Il a raison, la douce vengeance. Je dois les venger tous. Mes parents, mes amis, Draco. Pour Draco, parce qu'il a osé lui faire du mal. Et parce qu'il est mort maintenant, sans que j'eu pu lui dire…

Il se rapproche de moi et prend ma main, celle tenant la baguette qui depuis quelque temps pointait le sol, puis la lève vers son cœur.

- N'as-tu donc pas attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps. Tu as enfin l'occasion.

Je retire ma main des siennes avec hâte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche

- Tu ne mourras pas n'est ce pas ?

- Pas sans toi .

- Pardon ?

Je recule alors qu'il se rapproche. Une rafale de vent passe par la et dégage son visage, entièrement. Ses yeux sont rouges, flamboyants.

- Tu mourras toi aussi… parce que tu n'auras pas le choix.

- Je peux vivre sans eux.

Je ne le laisse pas répliquer. Je me contente seulement de hurler la formule. Par la suite, tout semble se passer au ralentit. Un courant traverse la baguette, alors que le sort la quitte peu à peu. L'éclair de lumière verte se dirige droit sur son cœur, l'entoure, lui vole son âme. Il est mort.

Un tourbions noir se forme alors tout autour. Le paysage change, pour faire place à une immense pièce. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Hapzibah et tom dans le souvenir que m'avait montrée Dumbledore.

Le vase des Poufsoufles se trouve en suspension au milieu de la pièce. Une lumière verte l'entoure. Cette même lumière qui sort de ma baguette. Puis finalement le vase éclate, se répandant en des milliards des petits morceaux, qui a leur tour s'évaporent.

Son horcrux a été détruit.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ? Qui sait… sûrement un sort, nous faisant plonger dans notre pire cauchemar. Ou encore un cauchemar fabriqué par lui. Cherchant à nous emprisonner dans un monde… irréel ? Une telle chose ne pourrait jamais arriver, n'est ce pas ?

Je me rue à l'extérieur de la maison avec hâte, le cœur battant, espérant de toutes mes forces que ce cauchemar ne continue pas.

Le soleil est bas au sol, illuminant le ciel d'une lumière orangée. L'air est encore chaud rappelant que l'été était encore là il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je soupire, de soulagement.

Puis, j'aperçois au loin Ron avec une Hermionne en sang dans ses bras. Ils lèvent la tête à ma vue et me sourient. Je les rejoins en courant.

- Oh mon dieu Harry tu es vivant !

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? je leur demande inquiet.

- À toi de nous dire, tu t'es volatilisé d'un coup, alors on a essayé de te trouver.

- Ouais, rajouta Hermionne d'une voix faible, puis le jardin c'est transformé en jungle et nous nous sommes fait attaquer par une forêt d'épines. Puis il y a quelques minutes elles se sont tout, simplement, retirées dans le sol.

- Vous avez l'air mal, Ron tu devrais l'amener à St Mangouste.

- Harry qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? me demande Hermionne avec hâte ignorant mon commentaire précédent.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je me suis retrouvé là dedans, je lui réponds montrant la maison du doigt, puis il y a eu une sorte de cauchemar et quand je me suis réveillé le vase a éclaté.. C'était juste bizarre. En tout cas c'est fini le horcrux a été détruit.

- SERIEUX !

- C'est génial.

Ils me sourient et je leur réponds. Puis nous transplanons a St Mangouste. Je les quitte la bas. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans les détails.

La nuit est tombée quand j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, il se réveille en sursaut entendant le craquement de celle-ci. Je regrette tout de suite d'être entrée. J'aurais du faire plus attention.

- Qui est-là ?

- C'est moi, je lui réponds avec un sourire, qu'il ne doit sûrement pas voir. Pourtant il me sourit aussi.

Je m'approche et m'assois à côté de lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais c'est plus à moi de te poser la question. Ca va Harry ?

- Bien sur.

Il ne semble pas convaincu par ma réponse.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Je lui raconte. Enfin lui résume plus qu'autre chose, mais il insiste, alors je lui dis tout en détail, chaque mot, chaque geste dont je me rappelle, tout sauf les moments ou je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Je le vois à certains moments tressaillir, ou encore soupirer puis il me sourit quand je lui annonce que j'ai réussi.

Puis, à ma plus grande surprise, il me serre dans ses bras. Timidement, pendant quelques secondes à peine, mais il le fait. C'est la première fois.

Si ça aurait été lui qui m'aurait proposé de vivre avec lui pour l'éternité, je l'aurais accepté, même dans le pire des cauchemars, parce que seulement son doux visage l'aurait transformé en rêve. Le plus merveilleux des rêves.

Je l'aime.

* * *

Note de moi : ahhh ça en a pris du temps … il est plus long que les autres :D et je suis plutôt contente du résultat :D …. C'est le fun décrire des rêves, ça a pas besoin d'avoir de sens et j'adore faire passer Ron pour un euh con XDDDD . Sinon il y a beaucoup d'indices pour la suite :D a vous de les trouver XDD y a même une phrase qui décrit le dernier paragraphe de la fic :D enfin si ça va vraiment être ça la fin. Ça se peut que je change d 'avis :P . a pars ça euh j'espère que vous avez aimées .. REVEWWWWWWWWWWWW :D… 


	5. Chapter 5 J'ai peur

Titre : La septième âme 

Chapitre 5 : J'ai peur

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Avertissement : **il pourra y avoir dans les chapitres a venir certains rapports homo entre un certain harry et un certain Draco alors euh si ça vous dégoûte juste lisez pas et euh il peut y avoir du sang aussi fais que les cœurs sensibles..

**Spoiler : **oki la fic est une certaine suite au 6eme livre alors ceux qui l'on pas lu risquent de en pas comprendre puisque mon histoire tourne autour de l'intrigue ( si on veut principale) du 6 eme tome et donc les horcrux (sans commentaire pour ceux qui ont pas lus ) donc arrêtez vous la si vous voulez pas en savoir plus

**Réponses Review : **

Sendra: hihi moi aussi je l'espere

Sinelune : MACHIIIIIIIIII pour la revew voilou la suite :P .

* * *

**Pov draco: **

Je sent un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, je tressaillit, pour en suite me rappeler que c 'est Harry

Il ne me le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il était terrifié, je sais que son expérience avec le Maître des ténèbres à été pire que ce qu'il n'a voulu me dire. Il m'a raconté des détails, mais rien sur lui, seulement de la description de faits.

Pourtant, même si je ne sais plus lire dans son esprit, je sais qu'il me serre maintenant dans ses bras parce qu'il veut être rassuré, de quoi je l'ignore, mais il en a besoin.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. C'est si chaud, si doux. J'apprécie ce moment, parce que dans ma vie rare sont ceux qui m'ont serrés, si tendrement, dans leurs bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça? J'ai peur de le savoir, parce que je sais que je vais le décevoir.

Il ne doit rien ressentir pour moi, ça non, il doit comprendre que je l'apprécie, je l'adore mais de l'amour ? Non sûrement pas, jamais … alors je m'oblige à penser que je me trompe que ça ne peut être vrai et qu'il fait ça avec tout le monde.

Je ne ressent absolument rien pour lui , parce que c'est un gars, parce que s'étais mon ennemi, parce que notre vison de la vie est trop différente, parce que on ne le supporterai pas, personne , ils en seraient dégoûtés…. Parce que je refuse de souffrir et je refuse qu'il souffre. Un de nous deux mourra un jour ou l'autre et même si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi restera t'il près de moi ? La guerre gagnée, il aura plein de filles a lui. De toute façon, il n'est avec moi que parce que je suis faible et sa nature de gentil héros l'oblige à me garder, sinon il me ferait partir. Il m'aurais laissée mourir, il aurait du .

Alors il ne doit pas m'aimer, je dois me faire des fausses idées. Il n'est pas en train de me prendre les mains dans les siennes pour pouvoir me resserrer plus contre lui, parce qu'il m'aime. NON ! Il doit fantasmer sur quelqu'un, par exemple Giny et quand il va se réveiller, il va être déçu.

Je le déteste et je suis un imbécile parce que mes pensées me font souffrir. Mais je ne l'aimerais jamais et je n'espère pas de toutes mes forces qu'il m'aime, tout en me persuadant du contraire. NONNN

- Hey…t'est déjà réveillé ? me demande t'il en baillant

- Oui et je voudrais bien que tu me lâche, j'ai bien compris que t'était en état de choc hier soir, mais la je crois que c'est assez.

Félicitation Draco, le parfait ton, autoritaire, méchant. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal je suis désolé. Ne part pas, ne me prends pas au sérieux, ne me dit pas que tu vas faire a manger sur un ton aussi froid. Je ne le supporte pas. J'ai envie de mourir, je ne voulais pas te décevoir mais j'ai peur de souffrir.

Il ne m'approche plus, il ne me parle presque plus, tan mieux, c'était très bien quand il me détestait et ça sera toujours le cas.

Sauf en ce moment. Parce que je sais que ses larmes coulent et il croit me tromper parce que je suis aveugle. Je ne supporte pas faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il le faut, pourtant, je finis par craquer.

Je le prends dans mes bras, il se dégage, mais cède à la deuxième tentative.

- Il ne faut pas… ça ne vaut pas la peine, rien ne vaut tes larmes...

- C'est seulement la peur… parce que je sais que tout ce que j'ai vu pourrait être vrai.

- Il ne gagnera pas Harry !

- Il n'avait pas gagné Draco, il a juste fait part d'une réalité…

- Une réalité qui devrait de donner l'envie de réussir et non d'échouer.

- Tu ne comprends pas, cette réalité aura lieu de toute façon. Il ne s'est pas battu, moi non plus, c'est juste une guerre qui aura lieu un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Ils vont se tuer grâce à des raisons, inventés, mais ils vont le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

Il ne répond pas et je refuse de le lâcher, lui aussi d'ailleurs. J'entends sa respiration saccadée contre mon oreille.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il ne mourra pas sans moi ?

On sent une horrible peur dans sa voix, comme s'il connaissait la réponse, mais qu'il ne voulait ni se l'avouer, ni l'entendre, ni y croire, ni rien.

- Il voulait te faire peur, c'est tout. Te faire croire que si tu le tuais, tu allais mourir, il voulait te tromper, te berner.

- J'espère…

Il n'est pas convaincu et son idée le hante. Il tremble. Je déteste ça, parce que déjà je me sent impuissant, alors lui qui est supposé prendre soin de moi, perds espoir…

- As-tu une autre idée ?

- Je… non.

Le frison qui vient de lui passer dans le dos prouve le contraire, mais je ne veux pas lui faire avouer, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui lui fait aussi peur à lui qui par moments semble invincible.

- Pourquoi c'est seulement moi qui me suis ramassé là dedans, pourquoi pas mes amis, pourquoi, eux, on les a empêché d'entrer.

- Peut être qu'il savait.

- Il m'a laissé le tuer, il m'a demandé de le tuer, ça c'est passé si facilement.

- Il n pensait pas que tu allais le faire.

- Je n'allais pas…

- Pourquoi alors ?

- J'avais peur qu'il me donne le véritable sens de ses paroles , quelle immaturité de ma part, j'aurais pu tout savoir, j'aurais pu le laisser continuer

- C'était un rêve…

- Peut être pas…

Il ne semble pas convaincu

- j'ai vu ton cadavre

Il me dit cette dernière phrase vite, dans un sanglot. Ca me fait peur.

- Je… C'était un rêve

Je suis supposé répondre quoi a ce genre… a CA .

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Draco. J'ai perdu trop de gens dans ma vie, je veux que ça s'arrête.

- Ca s'arrêtera…

- Oui, mais quand exactement ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Nous restons un long moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

- Harry j'ai pensée à quelque chose, j'ose enfin parler, tu a dis il y a quelques semaines que le Maître des ténèbres, ou une PARTIE du Maître des ténèbres pourrait annuler le sort….

- Oui, mais…

- Amène moi près d'un horcruxe, on l'obligera à me libérer…

- Je …

- Tu peux le faire n'est-ce pas ? Je surprends dans ma voix de l'espoir, tant d'espoir, ce n'est jamais arrivés auparavant. Lui aussi semble l'avoir remarqué, il hésite, il ne sait pas comment refuser.

- Draco, tu auras plus de chances d'accélérer le moment de ta mort que de le ralentir, si jamais tu rentre en contact avec l'un d'eux.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- J'ai failli mourir…

- Je veux voir Harry, je déteste me sentir faible et inférieur, ça me détruit, ça fait de moi un rien, je déteste ça, essaye de comprendre. Imagine qu'un de tes amis seraient sur le point de mourir et que toi tu ne pourrais rien faire pour l'aider, absolument rien. Tu serais la comme enfermé dans une cage en train d'entendre ton ami crier et supplier et que toi tu ne pourrais rien faire, même pas le rassurer. Je me sens de même… je veux que ça finisse harry.

- Il me sert fort pour « me rassurer ». Il n'y arrive pas, mais j'aime la chaleur de ses bras.

**Quatre mois après…**

Noël vient de passer…

Rien n'a changé…..

Rien ne changera non plus….

Je me sens mal depuis quelques jours. Affreusement mal… L'heur de ma mort approche… Harry refuse de l'admettre, mais je sais qu'il le pense, je l'entends dans sa voix.

Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé l'hivers, malgré les comparaisons de mes amis…Mes amis… Ils semblent se trouver à des années lumière de moi, comme si je les avais connus dans une autre vie. Comme toute autre personne en fait, sauf peut être ma mère, comment ai-je pu à ce point les oublier ? Même dans mes rêves je n'arrive plus à revoir leur visages. Enfin bon… même si l'hivers ne me plaisait pas j'aimais regarder cette neige. Elle me manque, tout me manque.

Harry…. Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour avoir détruit le parcours de mon destin, pour m'avoir secouru… j'aurais peut être mieux été en Mangemort…. J'aurais peut être eu plus de liberté. Et mon monde n'aurait pas tourné autour d'une seule personne, ou enfin peut être que si…. Mais beaucoup moins. J'aurais peut être moins paniqué, ou en fait je m'en serrais foutu que Harry soit parti depuis trois jours à la recherche d'un foutu morceau d'âme. Mais là non, là je panique, je soupire, je pleure, parce que je ne pourrais pas vire sans. Je le déteste. En plus il m'impose une merde d'elf de maison comme si je ne pouvais pas aller me chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Je suis peut être aveugle, mais après 5 mois dans une maison on commence à la connaître.

Je veux qu'il revienne. Je me lève du fauteuil qui me supportais depuis quelques bonnes heures et je tâtonne jusqu'à me rendre à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre et je sors sur le balcon extérieur.

Un vent froid s'empare de moi et me coupe le souffle. Puis pendant un instant, un simple et éphémère instant, le temps d'un clignement d'yeux je vois. Tout autour, tout est blanc. Des énormes flocons tombent du ciel se laissant porter par le vent, mais ça s'arête. J'ignore si c'est une simple image que je me suis imposé, ou si j'ai vraiment vu pendant un instant. Je porte les mains à mes yeux… mais je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir.

Un énorme bruit de fracassent se fait entendre. Ce n'est pas Harry. Je le sais, je le sens. Je ne bouge plus, pétrifié, mortifié. Puis le silence j'entends le vent siffler autour de moi puis des pas faisant craquer l'escalier … ils arrivent… j'ai peur, si peur. Je suis là le regard vide, horrifié ne souhaitant que de me réveiller.

Un pas…. Un autres pas, des chuchotements, des cris….

Ils sont dans la chambre…

Harry si tu m'entends, ou que tu sois en ce moment, sache que j'ai besoin de toi… sache que je suis sur le point de mourir, et qu la dernier pansé que j'aurais sera toi.

- POTTER NOUS SAVONS QUE TU ES LÀ, SORT !

Non il n'est pas là, parce que s'il était là vous serez morts. S'il était là je serais dans ses bras bien au chaud. Je n'aurais pas peur.

Tu ne peux nous échapper Potter, la maison est encerclé, tu ne peut t'échapper !

Alors sauter de cette fenêtre serait inutile ? de toute façon cela ne servira à rien…

Je savais que ce jour arriverai, pas si vite mais le voilà. C'est le temps, le dernier moment. J'espère qu'un jour je te reverrai Harry.

Je souris.

Je doute que ça soit le cas puisque c'est l'enfer qui m'est destiné alors que toi c'est le paradis.

Ou peu être nous retrouverons nous dans une autre vie ?…

Puis, son chuchotement près de mes oreilles qui pour la première fois ne me fait pas tressaillir, mais me rassure.

- Même en enfer j'irais te chercher, Draco…

Une larme tombe. Peut être que je suis mort… mais une main si rassurante vient entourer ma taille, alors je doute...

Ils t'aperçoivent, et préviennent les autres avec un cri de triomphe. Puis j'entends ta voix, si grave, si étrangement méconnue à mes oreilles.

Des sorts… des sorts que je n'aurais jamais souhaité réentendre, des sorts que ton âme ne devrait connaître, des cris, cette odeur insupportable venant avec la magie. Si j'aurais pu voir j'aurais fermé les yeux, je l'ai d'ailleurs fait, instinctivement.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne avec lui.

- Harry qu'es qui ce passe ?

- Ils nous ont retrouvés et c'est ma faute.

- Transplane

- Je ne peux pas, ils ont fait un champ antitransplanage autour de la maison. Viens !

Il fait vite, se dépêche, des mouvements faits dans l'hâte. Une porte s'ouvre.

- Draco ils arrivent de partout et je peux rien faire, pour… enfin il faut que je me batte.

- Harry.. je…

- Promet moi que quoi que tu entendes et quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. Ne sort aucun son et bloque ta pensée, je sais que tu peu le faire.

- Que…

- Je viendrai te chercher quand ça sera fini c'est promis

- Et si…

- Promet moi Draco que tu ne bouger pas d'ici.

- Promis.

- Merci

Il s'en va et me laisse seul dans ce qui sembleraient être une armoire. Puis, je l'entends revenir.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras et me donne un baiser sur le front, puis me murmure des mots que je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre.

Les minutes passent jusqu'à ce que la terre tremble, les explosions augmentent et cette odeur envahit les lieux. La magie noire.

Parfois j'entends des frôlements contre la porte de l'armoire, mais tout devient de plus en plus tranquille. Puis une autre explosion a lieu et je sens cette même porte lâcher et tomber avec fracas, ne couvrant pas les autres détonations mais, assez fort pour inciter une certaine présence se retourner vers moi.

- Draco ?

Cette voix…. Je me mets à trembler.

- Draco, seigneur c'est toi ?

Il y a presque de l'inquiétude dans ses mots.

- DRACO ! Il s'approche de moi et me secoue alors que moi je recule dans un coin comme brûlé. Je te croyais mort.

Ca faisait si longtemps, moi aussi je le croyais mort, mais pourtant…

- Mon fils….

Je ne réponds pas …

- Mon fils qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Ce a quoi vous vous attendiez depuis ma naissance. Je lui réponds d'une voix tremblante.

Il veut continuer mais ses paroles bloquent au fond de sa gorge. Il semble avoir compris qu'on ne parlait pas de la même personne, puis continue.

- Je suis désolé mon fils, je ne savais pas…

J'aimerais tant le croire, je souhaiterai tant, mais avec un ton aussi faux, aussi hypocrite dans sa voix comment pourrais-je ? Pardonnez-moi, père.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Draco ?

Que devrais-je lui répondre ? Que j'attends de crever ? Ou encore que je souhaiterai que son cote perd ? je m'en veux.

- Viens avec moi !

Je voudrais hurler, m'enfuir, tout sauf aller avec lui, je l'aime, c'est mon père, je voudrais qu'il soit fier de moi, mais il ne semble comprendre que je vais me faire tuer et que malgré moi, je souhaite et j'espère de rester encore en vie.

- Père… je recule effrayé m'entassant dans un coin du mur souhaitant m'y morfondre… il va … il va me tuer…

- Non Draco. Le sort qu'il t'a jeté était celui de la marque, il n'a juste pas eu le temps de le finir. Revient avec nous et tu seras glorifié, tu en a sûrement des choses à nous raconter après avoir été l'otage de Potter pendant 5 mois.

- Père, il parlait en fourchelang, comment avez-vous pu comprendre ce qu'il disait ? Je lui réponds tout en ignorant ses dernière paroles.

Il ne répond pas.

- Et puis, j'ignorais qu'avec une simple marque on pouvait rendre quelqu'un aveugle…ni mourant….

J'entends son souffle couper pendant qu'une autre détonation se fait entendre en dehors de la maison. Ne s'était t'il pas rendu compte que je ne pouvais le voir, que mes yeux étaient vides. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il s'invente un mensonge auquel croire.

- Potter t'a mis des idées en tête Draco, mais c'est pas grave ce soir c'est son dernier, on en fera cadeau a notre Maître. Viens Draco…

Il me prend par la main et me tire vers lui. Je me débats, je refuse de le suivre, je crie le nom d'harry. Puis il s'arête

- Draco ? Pourquoi c'est lui que t'appelle ?

Un mensonge, il ne faut pas qu'il sache… il ne faut pas qu'il doute de mes sentiments, il ne faut pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit , parce qu'il m'utiliseront contre lui. Vite un mensonge, n'importe lequel.

Mais je n'ai plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que dans une explosion qui nous fait revoler contre le mur, moi et père, j'entends la voix d'Harry, qui est là, encore une fois, au moment ou j'en ai le plus besoin.

- Harry ne le tue pas. ! Je m'exclame sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, peut être l'amour.

Mon père me prend par la main et dans un dernier mouvement il essaye de transplanter, grâce à sa marque sans doute, mais je résiste, de toutes mes force, peut être que Harry y est pour quelque chose, mais je reste sur place alors que je sent la présence de mon père s'envoler.

Harry vient me rejoindre avec hâte, s'agenouillant auprès de moi.

- Ca va ?

- Je coirs…

- Viens, il faut s'en aller, il y en a d'autres qui vont venir. Il n'attends pas ma réponse avant de m'entraîner hors de la maison ou nous transplanons.

Quelques heures ont dû passer suite à l'intrusion des Mangemorts dans la maison de Potter. A présent nous nous retrouvons dans un lieu sur, selon Harry : L'ancienne maison de Sirius.

La maison sent le moisi et l'air est humide presque étouffant. J'entends un craquement puis une odeur de brûlé envahir la pièce, de la chaleur aussi.

Puis il s'assoit près de moi.

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Il sent le sang. Alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras, dans lesquels je me blottis. Il empeste la magie et dégage un aura inhabituel au sien.

- Harry ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me répond t'il en une murmure.

- Depuis quand la magie noire ?

Il hésite puis finalement me répond.

- Depuis toujours.

J'aime pas ses réponses, j'ai peur je me met a trembler. Il doit sans doute le remarquer puisqu'il me demande qu'est ce qu'y ne va pas.

- Qui est tu

- Il rit, de son doux rire si innocent. C'est moi Draco ça toujours été moi, qui d'autre ?

- Tu me fait peur, c'est ta voix mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je me detache un peu de lui.

- Il me sert fort dans le but de me rassurer. C'est alors que je sens un liquide chaud contre mon bras

- Harry ! tu saigne !

Il s'éloigne, comme honteux que je l'ai découvert, puis tombe en larmes. Je ne comprends pas. je tâtonne tout autour jusqu'à ce que je le trouve puis me colle de nouveau contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Ron est mort.

- …

- Et ils ont failli t'emporter toi aussi ! J'en ai marre Draco je n'en peux plus, je perds tous ceux que j'aime. Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais. J'ai presque envie de les rejoindre, au moins après être mort, je ne pourrais pas les perdre une seconde fois.

- Il foudra d'abord que tu les retrouve…

- Ils seront là, ils m'attendent déjà, avec impatience .

- Ce n'est pas eux alors, c'est des démons qui tourmentent ton âme

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Des amis n'attendraient jamais l'instant de ta mort.

Il ne répond pas.

- Comment ça c'est passé?Je lui demande avec calme essayant de ne pas le blesser, de ne pas lui rappeler souvenirs peut être insupportables. Il me répond, sans doute par besoin de se confier.

- Je suis retourné dans ce cimetière cette nuit, parce que nous pensions savoir comment trouver l'horcruxe, mais ils nous attendaient. Pas lui…. J'ai combattu, puis Hermionne est allé chercher les membres de l'ordre. Mais deux contre toute une meute… il est mort… ils l'ont tué. Peut être une dizaine de sorts d'un coup. Et je n'ai même pas pu le protéger, je n'ai pu rien faire, J'étais entouré. Ils me faisaient mal, mais aucun n'a essaye de me tuer, pourtant lui si. C'était le gardien de secret de la maison, alors je suis venu te chercher… J'ai fuis… je n'ai rien fait pour me venger.

- Je suis désolé.

Il ne sort pas un mot de plus et je refuse d'insister.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Puis finalement je m'endors.

Mon réveil se fait par un éclat de ce qui semblerait être du vers.

- Harry ? Je me dirige vers la source du bruit. Il semble se dépêcher, à la vitesse à laquelle il passe près de moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- JE VAIS ME VANGER !

Je tressaillit à cette voix colérique si étrangère à son interlocuteur.

J'entends les portes claquer et des objets tomber et se briser.

- Je t'en prix arrête, tu réagit sur un coup de tête.

- ET ALORS MALLEFOY, C'EST UN COUP DE TETE QUI T'A SAUVÉ, FAIS QUE FERME-LÀ !

Il repasse encore une fois près de moi, me bousculant presque. Ses paroles me choquent.

- Arrête tu n'est pas en état.

- QU'EST QUE T'EN SAIS ? DE TOUTE FACON T'EST AVEUGLE !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- QUELLE QUESTION !

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé, mais si tu veut te venger prends ton temps, prépare toi.

- PRENDRE MON TEMPS ? Je le sens s'arrêter devant moi. Tu veux que je prenne mon temps ? LE TEMPS MANQUE !

- Harry, la rage ne t'aide pas, elle te rend aveugle. Juste réfléchit, t'a perdue une quantité énorme d'énergie ce soir, il faut récupérer.

- Excuse moi Mallefoy, mais moi je récupère vite. Ca ne me prends pas des mois.

Il repart dans une autre direction. Je sais que c'est sa colère qui le mène, mais ses paroles me blessent.

- Puis, j'aurais rien perdu si je n'étais pas venu sauver la demoiselle en détresse !

Je l'entends crier de l'autre bout de la maison.

À quoi il joue exactement ? Il veut jouer, il veut s'amuser avec mes sentiments ? Jouons…

Je me baisse à terre et prends ce qui semblerait être un morceau de vers puis me lève et le pointe vers mon poignet.

Il veut jouer ?

- J'aurais du te laisser mourir, j'aurais pu prendre plus soin de mes amis !

Sa voix se rapproche.

Il aurait aimé que je meurs ?

J'enfonce le morceau de vers dans un de mon poignet. Je ressent une douleur aiguë et mon sang commence doucement à couler.

- TU SAIS QUOI MALLEFOY ?

J'approfondis la coupure pour en suite recommencer avec l'autre poignet.

- TU N'EST QU'UN………

Il s'arrête devant moi avec une exclamation de surprise

Je m'écrase a terre…

- Qu…que..qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je m'assure de te tenir en vie, idiot, au moins tu n'ira nulle part.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je meurs ? Tu pourras ainsi mener ta mission à terme sans qu'une demoiselle en détresse t'en empêche.

Ses mots bloquent dans sa gorge. C'est très bien. il est choqué … il regrette…

- Quelle ironie n'est ce pas ? Tu m'a sauvée de leurs griffes pour me tuer…..de toute façon…. C'était le destin .

- …

- Depuis notre première rencontre je savais qu'un jour je mourais à cause de toi… toi aussi ? N'est ce pas Harry ?

Ses l'armes coulent, il essaye de les bloquer mais son souffle l'en empêche. il s'écrase près de moi, lui aussi…

- Idiot…. Il me prend dans ses bras. Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

- Pour t'arrêter, je lui susurre.

C'est étrange, je n'ai mal nulle part mais je me sent fatigué… si fatigué.

Il déchire ce qui semblerait être du tissu et l'enroule autour de mes poignets. C'est peut être trop tard.

- Il faut te soigner, mais je sais pas comment, Draco… ses hoquets l'empêchent de continuer.

- Ca guérira tout seul ne t'en fait pas …

- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, c'était sur le coup de la colère, je ne pensait rien de ce que j'ai dit…

Il est si faible ….

- Je suis désolée… je sens son souffle si près de mon visage, tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, parce que un doux baiser m'en empêche.

Je dois rêver …

* * *

**Note de moi** : HEYYY vous étés rien que des plates vous me revewez même pas ( . je sais que c'est po très bon comme fic mais au moins des commentaires pour m'améliorer. PFFF bah je voulais vous donner un bon tit LEMON pour la fin du chapitre mais vous avez étés méchants fais que c'est pour le prochain, a moins que la non plus vous me revewez po , si c'est le cas je vais le supprimer au complet :D MOUHAHAHAAAA dans le cas contraire aussi c'est vrais plus de revews plus de pages de lemon mouhihihi . ou d'accord excusez-moi il est 2heures du matin et je suis très fatiguez fais que c'est ça qui est ça :P ça avance un peu trop vite a mon goût en plus c'étais supposé être 2 chapitres et non un mais je suis en trop grand manque d'inspiration . sinon bah.. c'est ça qui est ça … ah je vous ai déjà dit que vous allez devenir mes meilleurs amis du monde si vous me revewez :D 


	6. Chapter 6 Je t'aime mon Ange

**Titre : La septième âme **

**Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime mon ange**

**Disclaimer : **tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Avertissement : **il pourra y avoir dans les chapitres a venir certains rapports homo entre un certain harry et un certain Draco alors euh si ça vous dégoûte juste lisez pas et euh il peut y avoir du sang aussi fais que les cœurs sensibles..

**Spoiler : **oki la fic est une certaine suite au 6eme livre alors ceux qui l'on pas lu risquent de en pas comprendre puisque mon histoire tourne autour de l'intrigue ( si on veut principale) du 6 eme tome et donc les horcrux (sans commentaire pour ceux qui ont pas lus ) donc arrêtez vous la si vous voulez pas en savoir plus

**Revew : **

Love Draco Malefoy: oui bah je voulais qu'il soit louche… mais la j'ai changé d'idée en plein milieu xDDD

Slydawn : michiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lilys : michiiii :P contente que ça t'ai plus … non j'ai de la misère question orthographe et fautes de frappe surtout, pour mes phrases elles sont normales xD j'aime ça écrire de même :P

Sinelune : michi pour revew, je crois t'avoir déjà répondue par e-mail .. pas sure xDD

Lynara : coucou ma chérie :P , merci pour ta revew .. mais moi pis l'anglais ça fait 10 XDDD 2k michi pareil

* * *

**Pov Draco**

- Je suis désolée… je sens son souffle si près de mon visage, tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, parce que un doux baiser m'en empêche.

Je dois rêver.

Il se détache doucement, restant tout de même si près que je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Il me murmure un « Je t'aime », puis continue son baiser… si doux, si chaud.

Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux… j'ai trop peur… peur qu'au moment ou je les ouvrirai ce doux univers dans lequel je suis plongé s'évanouit, s'envole, me laisse seul dans le froid envahissant mon âme.

Pourtant cette âme, glacé depuis si longtemps, s'enflamme à présent. Elle, comme tout mon corps.

Ce baiser si doux, attendu depuis de lustres, désiré. Il s'approfondit. Et sa douce et adorable innocence s'en va pour faire face à la passion.

Je sens une chaleur envahir tous mes membres, puis un picotement faisant vibrer mon cœur. Je me sens renaître, alors que nos langues s'entremêlent. Un nouveau battent de cœur. Je me sens à ma place.

Je me détache de lui pour ouvrir les yeux… que dire…je n'ai jamais pu voir un ange, et j'ignore s'il en existe, mais j'en suis sure que si c'est le cas, Harry en est un. Lui seul et rien d'autre dans la pièce ne semble être illumine par le feu dans la cheminé. Il me regarde surpris un instant, avant de s'avancer vers moi avec mouvements félins, mais je recule. Pour pouvoir détailler le moindre de ses traits avant de me réveiller.

Un modeste sourire anime ses lèvres, alors qu'une flamme de désir brûle dans ses yeux. Des mèches, un peu moins longues que les miennes, tombent sur son visage.

Je me jète littéralement dessus pour lui arracher baiser après baiser, mais il ne me répond pas. Il recule surpris, presque horrifié, avant de détacher une main de mes anches et de la passer devant mes yeux.

Je lui souris, pour confirmer ses pensés. Puis m'avance vers lui pour continuer le jeu, mais il ne veut plus jouer.

-Draco ? Est-ce que tu ?

- C'est un rêve Harry, profite-en avant de te réveiller.

Un autre baiser, venant de sa part. Puis il s'attaque à mon cou, avec fugue, empressement, une morsure

- HARRY ! qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Bien que ça ne m'ait pas déplu.

- Pour te prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve… il a arrêté, il t'a redonné ton âme.

Il arrache le tissu a mes poignets pour dévoiler une peau tache de mon sang et des coupures presque cicatrisées par la magie de nouveau présente en moi en moi. Plus aucune douleur et je me sens envahis par la magie que je croyais désormais perdue. Cette magie qui m'enflamme, lui aussi il m'enflamme… je n'en peut plus, je sens mon estomac se tordre, je sens mon cœur se rompre, je sens des chatouillis dans mon bas ventre

- Harry, ce n'est pas lui c'est toi, c'est nous…, je l'embrasse

- Je non…

Mais lui aussi il en a envie.

Je déboutonne doucement sa chemise, alors qu'il joue près des oreilles, des baisers, des coups de langue, je sens que je vais devenir fou…

Puis j'effleure son torse de mes doigts, il frisonne, il redresse son dos, comme traversé par des courants électriques, il soupire avant de m'embrasser, un long baiser, doux, chaud… ses mains parcourent mon dos et il m'enlève mon chandail, mais le baiser continue, je ne veux pas qu'il finisse… jamais

Puis, je frisonne je tressaillit, je manque mon souffle, mon cœur n'arrête pas d'accélérer alors qu'il continue à passer ses doigts, à cet endroit au creux de mes anches.

Ma respiration est saccadée, en fait j'arrive plus à respirer.

Je soupire de plaisir pendant qu'il se joue de moi, pendant qu'il me susurre des mots insensés, pendant qu'il embrasse mon visage, puis ma nuque, mon torse, je sens que je vais venir avant d'avoir enlevé mon pantalon.

Son empressement diminue, il s'attarde plus… j'ai envie de crier, de supplier, je ne veux pas qu'il ralentisse… je refuse qu'il s'arrête..

- HARRYYY ?……………..

- Tes yeux brillent tellement, je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient être si bleus

Il dit ça si près de mes lèvres, mais recule quand j'essaye de lui arracher un baiser.

- Harry merde ce n'est pas le moment.

J'essaye de m'approcher moi aussi pour le torturer à ma façon, mais il emprisonne mes poignets d'une main et s'assoye sur moi.

- Harry ?

- Oui Draco ?

- Je ne te supplierai pas…

Il passe son autre main au creux de mes reins. Je pousse un gémissement involontaire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu supplie non plus.

Je lui souris, alors que lui il me serre fort dans ses bras.

- Tu sais j'en ai rêvé de cette nuit. J'ai tellement rêvé de te prendre dans mes bras, et de t'arracher baiser après baiser, il s'exécute suite à ses mots, puis de goûter à chaque parcelle de ta peau.

Je soupire, je gémis, je murmure son nom

- Mais alors…

Il s'arrête.

Je le regarde puis j'imite ses gestes précédents. Baisers, coups de langues, morsures. Sa peau est si douce, de la soie. Elle est parfumée d'une odeur que seul Harry a. Puis je l'entends gémir lui aussi. Je prends le dessus alors que lui rejette sa tête en arrière en prononçant mon nom. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. Au diable le fait que je sois aux filles, au diable le fait que je sois un Malefoy, au diable cette vie de merde, je suis dans ses bras à lui et je ne sais pas comment mais il me rend fou. J'ai envie de le crier. J'ai envie de le hurle : JE L'AIME , je l'adore, je suis fou de lui, j'ai envie de lui, mais il m'arrête alors que j'essaye d'enlever son pantalon

- Mais alors ça s'arrête.

- Pardon ?

- Je me réveille…

- Continue donc ton rêve mon cœur, moi je suis en plein dedans.

- Comme d'un cauchemar…

- Harry ? Je t'en pris ?

- Un de nous deux meure à la fin.

- Oui d'accord laisse moi donc enlever ce bout de tissus a la place, il me gêne .

- Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Si, un de nous va mourir, c'est inévitable, tout le monde meure un jour, mais nous sommes maintenant et non ce jour la, ni ton cauchemar.

- On va souffrir.

- C'est la souffrance qui rend l'amour plus fort

- Mais...

- C'est la haine qui fait naître cet amour

- Mais…

- Harry je t'en supplie ?

Je l'embrase.

Il me sert fort puis caresse mon visage tout en tendresse. Il n'y croit pas, je le vois dans ses yeux. Ils disent tout ces yeux verts.

Ils me disent à quel point il a envie de moi, à quel point il m'aime, à quel point il a peur…. Il a peur et il est effrayé par cette peur. Il me regarde, il essaye de lire lui aussi dans mes yeux, il n'y arrivera pas, jamais…. J'espère

Il me sourit, doucement. Je prends ça comme un encouragement, alors je continue ma cadence, en douceur, avec tendresse.

Son cœur bat plus fort, les traits de son visage s'accentuent alors que je détache son pantalon. Il a un mouvement de recul.

Et si je me trompais, s'il ne voulait pas de moi.

Je m'arrête, je recule… je m'en vais.

Il me suit… il ne comprend pas.

Je suis si déçu, j'aurais tant voulu de lui. Mais il ne doit pas m'aimer, ou peut être que c'est moi, peut être que je voudrais juste de la passion, faire l'amour, toute la nuit, mais peut être que mon amour n'est pas sincère, peut être que c'est de cela qu'il a peur.

Je descends un escalier menant au sous-sol. Je me rappelle y avoir déjà été étant petit. Des grosses boitent remplies d'objets ornent la pièce. On dirait un entrepôt abandonné depuis quelques années.

Harry me suit mais je l'ignore. J'allume les quelques bougies se trouvant dans la pièce , la lumière provenant des autres chambres n'étant pas suffisante. C'est pas que le noir m'effraye, c'est seulement la pièce, puis voir que du noir pendant des mois donnent une horrible envie de tout voir, observer en détail, et ne plus jamais fermer les yeux de peur de les perdre une seconde fois.

Je regarde autour de moi mais mon cœur m'arrête. Il n'aime pas que je l'ignore de la sorte. Il me tire vers lui et je remarque qu'il me dépasse de quelques centimètres. J'essaye d'échapper a son étreinte, mais il me plaque violemment contre le mur. Et cette fois ci c'est lui qui se baise pour enlever ma ceinture.

Je ne réagis pas, c'est ce que je veux, absolument, une chaleur presque insupportable monte en moi, je le veux, chaque morceau de son corps, chaque partie de son âme, je le veux, au complet, maintenant tout de suite, je veux qu'on ne fasse qu'un je veux …

Je ferme les yeux pour savourer le plaisir qu'il me procure. Les minutes passent… les baisers augmentent, nos murmures se transforment en gémissement, nous ne formons plus qu'un, une seule âme, un seul cœur, battant à chaque fois, en même temps, la même cadence, pendant que…

Je t'aime Harry, plus que tout, je donnerai mon âme, parce que mon cœur est tien.

C'est pourtant toi qui me le susurre alors, mais je le pense aussi.

**Pov Harry**

Je l'aime je l'adore, j'ai envie de le réveiller pour lui refaire l'amour pendant des heures. Mais il est si adorable étendu là sur le plancher. Je le vois frissonner. Alors je le prends dans mes bras pour le remonter sur le divan près du feu.

Ca va me manquer, prendre soin de lui. Pourtant hier soir je l'ai tant souhaité qu'il s'en remette, qu'il me voit enfin. J'avais peur qu'il…. N'y pense plus Harry, tu l'aime et il a l'air de ressentir la même chose. J'aimerais qu'en même qu'il me le dise, mais ça reste un Malefoy, il a son orgueil, je ne peux pas l'obliger.

C'est étrange j'ai tellement imaginé ce scénario et de tellement de façons différentes, mais jamais ici, jamais comme ça.

J'ai peur de le laisser, là tout seul, mais il faut que je retourne chez moi prendre quelques vêtements et des livres, enfin s'il reste quelque chose, si tout n'a pas déjà été détruit.

Je mets mes souliers, et je sors hors de la maison. Les rues sont recouvertes de neige et je sens le froid me transpercer jusqu'aux os pour les rendre de glace, une glace brûlante. Nous avons suivi le cours de la tempête, je soupire en pensant à Draco, alors que je transplanne non loin de ma maison. Ou enfin ce qu'il en reste, parce qu'elle semble sur le point de tomber.

Je m'assure que personne ne m'attends et qu'aucun piège ne s'y trouve pour ensuite rentrer, toujours sur mes gardes. Tout semble avoir été fouille de fond en comble.

Qu'est ce qu'ils s'attendaient exactement à trouver? Rien d'important ne se retrouve ici et tous les livres ont étés modifies, pour que seul moi puisse lire le véritable contenu. Je ramasse quelques vêtements au passage, ceux en meilleur état bien sur, pensant aller faire les boutiques avec Draco…bientôt.

Je mets le tout, les vêtements et quelques livres importants, dans une vieille valise et transplanne avec le tout.

Draco dort encore, comme un ange. Je l'embrasse doucement avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je devrais être triste, mon parrain vivait ici… ah Sirius, tu détestais peut être cette maison, mais moi je l'adore. Parce que ça m'a permis de passer une merveilleuse nuit avec mon ange… la meilleure de tout mon existence

J'aurais aimé lui donner plus qu'une baraque pleine d'un entassement de vieilleries. Je me rappelle quand on la nettoyais avec Hermionne ….et …Ron …il me manque déjà, le passé me manque, ces moments me manquent, ces moments ou…

- OH PAR MERLIN!

Je cours au sous-sol passant par la pièce ou Draco dort, ou enfin dormais

- OH PAR MERLIN .

Je suis à veille de m'assommer en descendant les escaliers. J'entends Draco se réveiller et me suivre avec calme et quelques bâillements.

**Pov Draco :**

J'ignore ce que ce « Oh Merlin » remplie d'hystérie signifie, alors je suis mon amour d'un pas traînant. En entrant tans la pièce je vois certains de nos vêtements du lendemain et je me souris intérieurement.

Je m'approche de Harry tout en resserrant le drap autour de moi, et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Je le vois qu'il s'anime d'un rire fou, hystérique, et qu'il se précipite vers une autre boite pour en ressortir le contenu.

- Harry ?

- HIHIHIHIHIHHAHAHAHAAHHA!

Je le regarde surpris par cette réponse, si ça n'est une. Plutôt comment dire… puis je le vois bondir avec un collier à la main. Un sourire radieux anime ses lèvres et on peut voir une quelconque folie au fond de ses yeux .

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de s'expliquer, mais il vient me faire taire d'un baiser pour en suite se mettre à faire le tour de la pièce en sautillant, en criant de bonheur, et en riant comme un cinglé

- Harry, c'est pas que tu me fais peur, mais?

- OH MON DIEU DRACOOOOOOOO !

Il me saute littéralement dessus pour m'embrasser puis se précipite en haut et revient avec un morceau de papier un peu froissé qu'il me tend.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous en lisez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui a découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Je parcours plusieurs fois ces lignes puis mon regard se dirige vers harry qui me regarde souriant tout en sautant sur place.

- Regulus Black?

Il semble surpris du fait que j'ai sauté aux conclusions aussi vite, puis il me fait « oui » de la tête.

- Harry est-ce que…

- C'est pour cette merde la que Dumbledore est mort tu t'en rend compte. Il me dit ça avec un énorme, tout en me tendant un collier, le collier de Salazar Serpentard.

- Tu crois véritablement que …

- OUIIIIIIIII ! S'exclame t'il en m'embrassant.

- Non attendent, Harry, tu crois que c'est le fait que je me sois retrouvé dans la même maison que cet horcrux que je.. Enfin que j'ai été libéré du maléfice du Maître des Ténèbres?

Son regard s'assombrit un instant

- Non j'en doute Draco. Je doute que ce soit CET horcrux.

* * *

**Note de MWAAA** : euh il était trop long a venir?(voit les autres qui font oui de la tête) Et vous n'étés pas assez satisfaits ? ( les autres font non de la tête) mais LAAAAAAAAAA c'est pas ma faute j'ai pas assez d'expérience dans le domaine, et pas assez d'inspiration non plus, et une tonne d'examens … vous me pardonnez (font non de la tête) se met a genoux oh allez aillez pitié c'était pas SIIIIIIIIII pire comme lemon c'est juste que comment dire ça, j'arrive pas à écrire trop osée, c'est une histoire d'amour que j'écrit et j'ai peur de la gâcher en mettant trop de scènes de sex ( , ou enfin trop description ca sinon. Il y en aura supposément d'autres mais dans le genre de celle-ci peut être plus (tout dépendant de mon humeur) 2k je risque de vous avoir déçu mais euh .. revewez moi qu'en même… s'il vous plait:D ….. je vous aime XDDD 


End file.
